Siete Pecados
by TephaVulturi
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto llegaría él para tenerla? Cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos y le sonrió, él lo supo...Pecaría para obtenerla...Gracias Lis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Bueno acá una nueva historia, pero antes dos cosas importantes que deben recordar:

1. La historia no me pertenece la de la ingeniosa mente es Lis-Sama. yo solo cambie los personajes :)

2. Los personajes son de Steph Meyer.

En traducción _nada _es mío.

Bueno sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

**Siete pecados**

**Primer pecado: Avaricia**

Las sombras en el techo de su cuarto le parecían casi tétricas, el respirar acompasado de la mujer que dormía a su lado lo hizo meditar que hacia tiempo que él también tenia que rendirse ante los brazos del dios griego del sueño y acompañar de esa forma a la mujer con la cual había pasado la noche.

Cerro por un momento los ojos sintiendo como ella se movía un poco de su lugar y giraba sobre si para terminar pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho. La sintió acomodarse un poco mas cerca de él, pegando su desnudo y frió cuerpo al de él para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento para no despertarla, simplemente siguió permaneciendo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados para lograr esta vez por fin conciliar el sueño de una buena vez.

En su mente la inocente mujer de cabellera azabache le regalo una disimulada sonrisa y él se la devolvió mientras casi podía sentir el aroma de ella rodeándolo hasta marearlo.

Con aquella cálida sonrisa aun en su mente, su cuerpo poco a poco se relajo y se brindo plenamente ante el sueño que hacia tiempo estaba llamándolo.

Desde aquella vez en la que ella sin ni siquiera conocerlo le sonrió, todas las noches revivía su rostro sonrosado y su sonrisa única como una droga para poder dormirse.

"_Bella"_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Bostezo sin molestarse por cubrir su boca para que nadie a su alrededor o el propio profesor que estaba en este momento dando cátedra sobre derecho lo mirara de mala forma.

Que poco le importara lo que pensara ese cretino que al parecer tenia algo contra él. Pero él no era el culpable de que la hija menor del profesor, una pelirroja de ojos azules electrico y demasiado encantadora para él, lo estuviera acosando por toda la universidad.

Él no tenia la culpa de ser atractivo.

Lo único bueno es que la desquiciada hija de su profesor de derecho no asistía a esta misma universidad. Por suerte la rubia, a su parecer, no tenía tantas luces como para ser abogada.

Era hermosa, seguro que por parte de su madre, pero simple. No se podía tener una conversación que aceptara más de dos palabras. ¡Ya con dos jodidas letras tartamudeaba!

Aunque para ser sincero con él mismo, lo que menos quería era mantener una conversación con ella, y era lo que menos habían hecho; y por supuesto esa partecita del relato el querido padre de esta no lo sabía.

Sino en estos momentos estaría castrado.

El profesor puso los ojos sobre los de él retándolo secretamente, pero él era muy consciente de esa mirada que le prohibía estrictamente volver a acercarse a su hija. Si solo el hombre supiera la clase de hija que tenía podía jurar que lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de mirarlo de aquella forma.

"_Como si la hubiera pervertido"_

La pequeña hija de papá era todo lo contrario a como se presentaba. No era ninguna estúpida; claro para lo que le importara, porque para lo demás lamentablemente no hacia sacado el coeficiente intelectual del padre.

Se rió entre dientes poniendo su mejor cara y aparentando estar con todos los sentidos en cada gesto y palabra del profesor que cada vez mezclaba más los temas como si todos sus alumnos entendieran desde hacia siglos lo que él explicaba.

Era el endemoniado profesor de derecho, como todos lo habían apodado.

El profesor tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando la puerta de madera del salón se abrió de forma estrepitosa y de la misma manera una chica con el cabello alborotado y la ropa algo arrugada entraba a paso apresurado con un centenar de libros de textos en sus manos que sujetaba con una fuerza que jamás pensó que ella podía poseer.

Pudo observar como algunos de sus compañeros negaban, otros aprovechaban para murmurarse cosas en el oídos, y otros simplemente reían y no apartaban por nada del mundo la mirada burlona y acusadora sobre el pequeño cuerpo que intentaba; con el sube y baja de su pecho acelerado recuperar el ritmo.

Una de las mujeres que miraba de aquella forma a la joven recién llegada era la misma con la que había compartido la cama hace dos noches.

-Tarde como siempre-Escucho como casi grito el profesor de manera autoritaria, mirando de mala forma a la joven que rápidamente volvió a sonrojarse haciéndola ver como pariente de un tomate.

Siempre ella tenia problemas con los horarios, casi siempre llegaba tarde a todas las clases pero como era una de las mejores alumnas, los profesores tenían cierta consideración con ella. Pero en este caso, el endemoniado profesor frustrado era todo lo contrario a pesar de que también en esta asignatura ella tuviera siempre en los parciales una de las mejores notas.

-Lo…lo siento pro…profesor-La vio y escucho tartamudear mientras intentaba inspirar la mayor parte del aire del salón como queriendo no desmayarse-el…el

-Siéntese de una vez Swan-La interrumpió el profesor frunciendo el ceño y logrando que la muchacha se avergüence más de lo que de por si ya se encontraba. La vio morder de forma desesperada su labio inferior mientras sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mantenían los libros de texto sujetos y los utilizaba como una pequeña tabla o escudo para refugiarse-No quiero escuchar más sus excusas. Se lo tengo advertido a la próxima vez no le permitiré que entre

Se mantuvo quieto en el lugar, aunque lo que menos quería era aquello. Simplemente quería bajar y poder centrar en su lugar al cretino que tenia como profesor ¿Es que acaso ella no se defendía?

Y la respuesta llego rápido, cuando ella conteniendo el aire que logro tomar avanzo con la cabeza semi gacha y pasos torpes a su lugar de siempre en una de las primeras filas y asientos en ese salón en forma de coliseo romano.

No entendía como ella podía dejarse tratarse a si, estaba bien que ellos por ser alumnos les debían cierto respeto a los profesores pero esto superaba los límites totalmente.

Ahora era él quien juraba que la próxima vez lo mataría con sus propias manos aunque tuvieran que expulsarlo por su comportamiento.

La observo de reojo ignorando por completo como nuevamente las palabras del profesor se hacían presentes. Ella parecía tan inocente, tan pequeña, tan frágil y vulnerable. Era tan diferente a muchas de las mujeres que cursaban junto con ambos.

Desde ese encuentro casual donde ambos habían chocado en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, él huyendo prácticamente y ella yendo al lado contrario a donde él quería llegar; les fue imposible chocar uno contra el otro cuando doblaron en la esquina de aquel pasillo.

Era una persona de reflejos rápidos así que le fue demasiado fácil rodear con uno de sus brazos la pequeña cintura de ella para evitar que cayera estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo de cerámica marfil. Su pequeño cuerpo quedo junto el suyo y lo primero que sintió fue el magnifico y embriagador aroma de sus cabellos. Nunca se había sentido en tanta paz teniendo a una mujer en sus brazos.

A regañadientes la alejo de él observando el notorio sonrojo que poseía las mejillas de ella. No supo por qué motivo pero ella le sonrió mientras se apresuraba en levantar del suelo los libros esparcidos cerca de los pies de ambos. Y lo que menos entendió fue el extraño nudo en su estomago que se había formado y lo dejo sin poder responder a su sonrisa tan sincera. Cuando ella termino de recoger del suelo los libros, reparo en el rostro angelical de pura inocencia y aquellos ojos brillosos tan vivaces que poseía la mujer. Ella le murmuro un "gracias" antes de alejarse terminando de doblar la esquina.

Cuanto estuvo parado en ese mismo lugar como un tonto no lo supo con exactitud, solamente recordando su sonrisa, ojos, aroma y calidez del cuerpo de ella. No sabia en que curso estaba hasta que a la mañana siguiente le sorprendió de sobre manera que ella cursaba el mismo año que él. Es decir que hacia dos años que era su compañera y él nunca se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

¿Podía haber estado tan ciego?...Si, claro que podía.

Él no había reparado en ella por muchas razonas, una de ellas es que no era una chica que llamara la atención por tener un cuerpo exuberante; pero a pesar de ese efímero contacto pudo sentir casi por completo las armónicas formas de su cuerpo que siempre ocultaba la mayor parte de las veces bajo alguna remera holgada. Tampoco mostraba sus piernas, siempre las tenía cubierta por diferentes pantalones, de todo tipo y color.

Pero la mayor razón por la que nunca había reparado en ella era porque era un avaro. Si un avaro.

Él no codiciaba la avaricia por tener dinero, el codiciaba otro tipo de avaricia que también iba de la mano con otro pecado, como le decía su madre, al cual él era muy frecuente.

Él era avaro en el sentido completamente ajeno a lo negocios, se consideraba un avaro porque quería a todas las mujeres más hermosas que él o sus amigos conocían solo para él.

Cada vez que tenía entre sus manos a algunas de ellas, a alguna de esas mujeres que podía quitar la respiración a cualquier hombre, quería automáticamente a la otra que le seguía en la lista.

Era avaro y egoísta porque las quería para él y nada más que para él, como él dinero. Para él las mujeres era el dinero de un negociante segado por el pecado de la avaricia.

La avaricia siempre se presentaba en diferentes y trilladas formas, y en este caso; en él se había presentado así.

Era un círculo vicioso, un círculo que jamás se cansaría de saciar.

Llevo por unos segundos su mirada al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella observándola con cara de enamorado.

Sonrió dejando entrever casi toda su blanca dentadura.

Aquel idiota jamás podría tenerla, porque desde el día que ambos habían chocado juro que ella seria de él y nada mas que de él.

¿Por qué?

"_Porque soy endemoniadamente un avaro"_

Hola! espero que les guste la historia, io la ame, por eso pedi permiso para poder reescribirla. Bueno la historia es de 8 capis y ia tengo todos los capis en mi compu y ia e cambiado dos -sin contar este- asi que actualizare dentro de poco.

Bueno ojala dejen reviews o lo marquen como favoritos porque en verdad es una historia mui pero mui buena.

Sin mas que decir me retiro proq mañana tengo instituto-odio clases en verano- pero bueno desicion de padres jajaj

Chau cuidence mucho besos ablamos.

_Tefis._


	2. Pereza

**Segundo pecado: Pereza **

¿Acaso esa chica no se cansaba nunca de ir y venir? ¿No podía permanecer en un solo lugar?

¡Jodidamente no!

Era como una pequeña libre escurridiza, era _su_ pequeña libre escurridiza. Puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento dejo de seguir los moviéndoos de ella que se paseaba de un lado para el otro entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

El calor, sumado al ambiente que él tanto se resistía a estar por más de dos segundos le estaba quemando la cabeza. Ella no era nada suyo, no era su novia; simplemente no era nada para que la tilde con aquel cariñoso, y por qué no posesivo calificativo.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, antes de que se terminara por convertir en el modelo masculino de la hija de su profesor de derecho.

Como detestaba las bibliotecas, y ella era completamente la antítesis de él.

Eso la hacía quererla con mayor favor para él. Eso le hacía ser una avaro para solamente tenerla, y por Dios que la conseguiría.

Él siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, siempre tenía lo que deseaba; y ella no sería la excepción a la regla.

Sin voltear a mirar esas puertas de madera que por el momento la alejaban de su nueva conquista, se encamino por el largo pasillo hasta la salida que lo conducirá a un momento de total paz debajo del árbol donde siempre se refugiaba cuando tenia que esperar alguna hora hasta su próxima clase, o cuando desidia no asistir y saltearse una.

Él no tenia tan buen promedio como el de ella, pero sabia que era por la poca dedicación que le daba, sabia que tenia que dedicarse más pero la daba…¿ Que le daba?...

No había mejor palabra para definirlo que…Pereza

Le daba pereza estudiar más de lo que él creía que era estrictamente necesario. No estaba dentro del círculo de estudiantes que pasaban días encerrados en sus habitaciones, sin ni siquiera ver la luz del sol, estudiando día y noche para rendir bien algún parcial o final. Él definitivamente no estaba entre ellos, pero tampoco podía quejarse por sus notas, por ahora su rendimiento era bueno, aunque podía mejorar pero le daba pereza hacerlo.

Por el momento su modo de vida no dificultaba su estudio y esperaba que por los próximos años que durara la carrera, tampoco el estudio se viera perjudicado por su modo de vida. Si no tendría que optar y definitivamente saldría perdiendo.

Entreabrió sus ojos y el sol le pego de lleno en la cara, se reincorporo con ayuda de sus ante brazos justo en el momento que ella pasaba por el sendero que corría horizontal a él.

Una idea cruzo su mente al momento que sonreía con amplitud.

¿Por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido antes? No lo sabia, pero ahora bendecía a su mente por formar planes totalmente brillantes.

-Bella -Él grito su nombre levantando una de sus manos y moviéndola de un lado para el otro para que la chica supiera donde estaba. Igual era visible, estaba bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos de toda la universidad. Pero ella era tan despistada que seguramente miraría para todos menos hacia el suyo.

La vio como giraba sobre sus talones con la misma rapidez con la cual camina, y desde la lejanía podía observar que su semblante demostraba algo de intriga. La comprendida, en estos dos años nunca le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera esa vez que chocaron. Poco a poco los pies de ella se movieron en dirección a donde él se encontraba y sonrió arrogante para sus adentros.

-¿Me llamabas?-Pregunto ella con suma intriga en la voz y en el rostro. Él contuvo las ganas de reírse, claro que la estaba llamando, pero el ver el silencio de ella que esperaba una respuesta supo que lo decía muy en serio.

-Lamento haberte molestado…-Se disculpo, adoptando un gesto algo culpable, nunca estaba de mas parecer que uno poseía lastima. Estaba usando una artimaña baja pero ¿Eso a quien le importaba?-…pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

Ella lo miro dudosa por varios segundos con su vista fija en la de él, este por su parte nunca quito aquella cara de lastima, esa que lo hacía ver terriblemente adorable y hasta cierto punto comestible para otras mujeres. En su lugar ya un centenar de mujeres se hubieran lanzado a sus brazos pero ella solo estaba ahí tratando de saber si era verdad o no su pedido.

Tenia que decir algo para convencerla y rápido

-Como llegaba tarde a la próxima clase, venia corriendo y trastabille-Explico lo primero que se le venia a la mente, empleando muy bien los horarios; ya que era cierto de que llegaban ambos tarde a su próxima clase; solo que él había decidido no ir

- Oh…cierto-Exclamo ella ahora adoptando una postura mucho mas relajada y no a la defensiva como desde un principio.

No podía creer que aquella tontería de resultado.

"_Ella es ingenua"_

Y sin más Bella extendió una de sus manos, mientras que la otra seguía tomando con fuerza uno de los bordes de su mochila. Sabia, por su investigación minuciosa, que ella era un alma sumamente caritativa. Formaba parte de aquel selecto grupo que ponía la otra mejilla.

Ella era única, pero él no lo era.

La pequeña y delicada mano de ella seguía extendida frente a él, se dio el gusto de contemplarla un segundos más antes de tomarla definitivamente.

Otra idea cruzo su mente.

Cuando el agarre de ambas manos fue lo suficientemente fuerte, ella por inercia propia tiro retrocediendo para poder alzarlo y ayudar a su complicado compañero.

Gran error.

No estaba en los planes de ella ser arrastrada hacia el suelo. Edward pudo observar cada gesto del rostro de la mujer mediante que la caía trascurría, le había sido sumamente fácil poder arrogarla al suelo con él; realmente Bella era demasiado liviana, como una pluma.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado segundos antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el de él. El impacto fue mas duro de lo que ella había pensado, el pecho de su compañero podía resultar ser más duro que el propio suelo.

El reacciono rápido y rodeo la cintura de ella con ambos brazos, evitando de esta manera que Bella intente rodar para un costado y alejarse de él, o en otro caso levantarse.

Él la quería así, quería a Bella

Podía sentir claramente los latidos del corazón de ella galopar desbocado en su pecho, estaba nerviosa y la respiración agitada se lo decía. Aun así ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, alejando su mirada de la de él, pudiendo obtener por el momento solo una majestuosa vista de esa cascada morena sedosa que la chica poseía. El olor a fresias que ella traía puesto penetro en sus fosas nasales llenando cada rincón de sus pulmones como el aire más limpio del planeta.

No iba a reconocerlo nunca, pero desde aquel encuentro sentía como si el perfume de ella lo tuviera él impregnado en su piel.

Bella gimió por la incomodidad de la posición, sujetando un poco más con sus manos la remera que él traía puesta para lograr hacer un poco de fuerza y salir de su escondite. Quería levantarse, alejarse de él, pero él mismo se lo impedía.

Cuando por fin logro darse valor y levantar su rostro hacia él y pedirle que por favor la dejara ir, sus ojos se fundieron.

Edward se quedo mudo, como si en el vasto mundo no existiera una criatura del sexo femenino tan inocente y hermosa al mismo tiempo; una criatura que le hacía desear hasta cansarse esos labios entreabiertos por donde tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Tenía los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, y su cabellera caída dándole un toque de total sensualidad a la imagen sobre sus hombros y espalda.

La mirada de ella era tan pura, tan limpia que lo hacía sentirse un miserable por primera vez. Por primera vez dudaba si acapararla para él o permitir que ella encontrara a ese príncipe azul que de seguro buscaba.

-Hermosa-Dijo él en un murmullo que le costó todo el aliento, decir esa simple palabra lo había dejado sin aire. La vio pestañar confundida, ella sabía que él había dicho algo pero a pesar de la cercanía por suerte no lo había logrado escuchar-Eres atolondrada

Ella enrojeció aun más y él contuvo estoicamente una risa

-Lo…lo siento tanto-Se disculpo esquivando la vista de él. La verdad que su compañero tenia razón, ese era uno de sus mayores defectos; y justo ella que quería ayudarlo

-No te preocupes pequeña, tampoco es gran cosa-Explico él con simpleza, pero ella al parecer se sentía demasiado culpable. Si solo ella supiera que lo hizo adrede, las cosas serian totalmente diferentes.

Bella volvió a mirarlo todavía cohibida, ella no se esperaba que la nombrara de esa forma. Jamás ambos alguna vez cruzaron palabra alguna, ella pertenecía a una clase de mujeres que no estaban a la altura de él. Todas se sentían atraída por él, incluido ella, pero era diferente que todas esas mujeres catalogaran para tener una cita con él, o aunque sea una palabra de por medio.

-Será mejor que me levante y te ayude-Dijo ella con convencimiento, no sabía de dónde había salido esa seguridad pero le encantaba por lo menos no ser tan evidente. Ella no se sentía muy a gusto en aquella posición, aunque una parte de ella le decía todo lo contrario.

El solo hizo una mueca que no pudo definir muy bien. No juraba en vano pero parecía hasta enojado con sus palabras.

¡No iba a levantarse! No sabía por qué demonios pero no quería que ella huyera de sus brazos, había pensado mucho para tener un acercamiento que no resultada premeditado y ahora que lo había conseguido no permitiría que ella se escapara como la libre escurridiza que era.

¡Sobre su maldito cadáver!

-Pereza-Soltó él mascullando las palabras, tanto no mentía; le daba pereza levantarse de ese cómodo lugar donde estaba y mucho mas al tener sobre él a su nueva conquista. Era perfecto.

De un momento a otro observo con detenimientos los ojos de ella, esos ojos que eran totalmente como un mar calmo en menos de dos segundos parecían un maremoto a punto de ahogarlo. Se estaba ahogando en aquella mirada.

Tampoco supo y mucho menos con que fuerza, ella logro zafarse de su agarre férreo y levantarse más rápido de lo previsto. Ella lo miro con rencor pero no le dirigió una sola palabra, solamente se giro y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar con paso lento.

"_Mierda"_

Se levanto del suelo de forma presurosa, como si este mismo le quemara y se encamino los pocos pasos que la separaban de él. Aferro el ante brazo de ella y en un ademán para nada delicado la giro para que ella vuelva a mirarlo a la cara.

No hizo falta que ella le dijera que la soltara, porque la sola mirada de ella sobre la de él le decía todo lo que quería transmitir.

Estaba enojada, y mucho

-Veo que puedes caminar muy bien-Dijo ella con rencor al observar fijamente el "supuesto" pie lastimado por la "supuesta" caída-Te recuperas rápido Cullen

Había casi escupido su apellido con tanto veneno que pudo sentir como si la sangre en sus venas se hubiera congelado. Tendría que haberse acordado de aquella mentira

-Bella deja que…

-¡Yo no te di permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre!-Le grito ella mientras apretaba uno de sus puños y trataba de no proporcionarle una buena cachetada. Tendría que haber dejado que se revuelque en el piso; Edward no poseía un buen currículo de presentación. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta que todo era una mentira-Tampoco tienes que explicarme nada, yo no te pedí ninguna explicación…-Tomo aire de forma sonora y noto como él se alejaba un paso-…pereza, es la explicación más estúpida que escuche

-No puedes enojarte por una simple broma-Le adjudico ahora él, mientras volvía a retarla con la mirada. Se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho, se estaba comportando como una niña. Pero no podía decírselo porque sino su original plan se vería truncado-Enserio necesito tu ayuda

Ella lo ignoro de la forma que ninguna mujer lo había hecho, y hasta logro que su voz sonara lastimosa para que ella se compadezca

-¡Eres una de las mejores en promedio!-Le grito pero ella seguí caminando mientras lo ignoraba-¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar?

Solo en ese momento ella se giro, él sonrió. Era predecible, un alma caritativa jamás daría la espalda a un ser que lo necesitara

-La pereza es un pecado y contra eso yo no tengo el remedio

Y sin más ella se marcho con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"_Mierda y mil veces mierda"_

Esta vez había fallado pero la próxima juraba que no se le escapaba.

Si era cierto la pereza era un pecado que él poseía, pero en este caso por lo menos le había servido para tenerla entre sus brazos.

Hola como están? Sorry por subir la historia tan tarde esq tuve un par de problemas –me quede dormida- lo siento en verdad, espero que les guste el capi.

Posiblemente actualize el sábado o el domingo –no estoi mui segura- (:  
Chau ablamos los quiero.  
_Tefis._


	3. Soberbia

**Tercer pecado: Soberbia **

¡Un maldito mes!

La observo de re ojo, de la forma disimulada que él sabía hacer. Hacia una semana había perdido el gusto por su conquista anterior.

Tanya lo había observado con todo el odio del mundo, al parecer en un punto se convirtió en una mujer inocente. Al parecer ella había creído que iba hacer diferente solamente con ella.

Una completa ilusa.

La vio escribir con afán desesperado sobre la hoja de su cuaderno espira lado, ella si que era aplicada a la hora de estudiar. Totalmente opuesta a él.

Pero volviendo a lo que era importante para él y dejando de lado obviedades y trivialidades

¡Había pasado un maldito mes!

Un mes en la que ella hacia como si él no existiera, como si fuera una pared de los tantos pasillos o salones que había en la universidad, como si fuera un adorno…Y él absolutamente podía ser de todo pero menos un adorno y mucho menos ser ignorado.

Reconocía que su táctica no había dado ni el más mínimo resultado, pero tampoco ella podía tomárselo tan a pecho. ¡No podía comportarse como una niña!

-¿Así que por esa preciosura dejaste a Tanya?

Ladeo el rostro al reconocer el tinte meloso y perverso de su amigo, noto como este "comía" literalmente con la mirada a Bella. Tuvo deseos por primera vez de golpearlo hasta cansarse, de dejarle bien el claro que solo él podía observar a aquella jovencita de la forma que él lo hacía.

De la forma más descaradamente libidinosa que podía existir…Solo él era digno de desearla.

Solo él era digno de tenerla, solo él podía.

Su amigo se sentó en frente de él y de perfil a la mujer que era su nueva conquista. Emmett siguió con la mirada en el cuerpo de ella, como grabando cada detalle de su rostro, de su cuerpo en su mente.

"_Maldito pervertido"_

-Bella Swan…-Dijo nuevamente Emmett corriendo por un momento su mirada de la jovencita que al parecer estaba en problemas con su estudio y la poso en su amigo-…un promedio de nueve o diez, graduada del colegio Forks con las mayores calificaciones en todas las áreas excepto en matemáticas…-El rió-…tiene serios problemas en esa asignatura

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo es que lo se?-Pregunto su amigo con una clara sonrisa en sus labios-Tengo muy buenas fuentes, y por lo que se ella no está a tu alcance amigo

-Emmett no digas tonterías, sabes bien que la mujer que quiero la consigo-Sonrió con arrogancia inflando su pecho, mientras se reclinaba sobre el asiento-¿Dudas que no pueda conseguirla?

-No lo dudo, lo aseguro

Edward simplemente continuo sonriéndole, si su amigo quería que le demostrara que él podía conseguirla se lo mostraría. Pero también dejaría en claro que solo él era el dueño de entrar en los dominios de esa mujer. Tal vez con un poco de ayuda de Emmett podría conseguirlo.

No sabia de donde él había sacado esa información pero ahora que la tenia al alcance de sus manos la usaría para su beneficio, ya que los datos recolectados por él no habían dado resultados.

-Te enamoraste de ella-Soltó el castaño con simpleza y eso logro que él se atragantara con su propia saliva al salir de sus pensamientos-Es por eso que quieres tenerla

-¡¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo?!-Casi le grito, logrando que varios de los estudiantes, incluso ella, se dieran vuelta o dejaran de hacer sus cosas para observarlo

Emmett sonrió con algo de misterio, como detestaba que haga eso

-Digo lo obvio, llevas un mes pensando en esa mujer-Aclaro él y se cruzo de brazos-Hasta hoy supe quien era la chica que te hacia olvidar todo por completo

-Escúchame algo Emmett-Murmuro entre dientes para que su todo de voz volviera a la normalidad-Jamás podría enamorarme de una mujer como ella

Su amigo solo rió para exasperarlo

-Soberbio…la verdad amigo que eres un soberbio

¡Ja! estaba totalmente loco de remate, la abstinencia lo tenía mal y por eso inventaba cosas que no eran ciertas.

¿Enamorado él de ella?

Eso jamás…

Y lo peor de todo se atrevía a llamarlo soberbio, él no era ningún soberbio.

No lo era y punto.

* * *

Miro nuevamente a la mujer que tenia en sus brazos y la beso en frente de todos los estudiantes que disimuladamente observaban la escena.

Ya no tenía a Tanya y entendía que estuviera enfadada, pero eso no le impedía que se divirtiera con alguna otra mujer. Esta no estaba en su lista pero de todos modos era sumamente atractiva.

No le molestaba para nada dar ese tipo de espectáculos en la universidad, quería que los hombres sepan hasta donde él podía llegar y que las mujeres se celaran entre ellas y compitieran sin saberlo por estar en su lista.

Aquella chica, una recién ingresada en la carrera y por eso un año menor que él, se separo con los labios completamente húmedos. No conocía su nombre y tampoco le importaba pero de igual modo le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Y se le helo la sangre.

Ahí estaba ella, observándolo abiertamente con aquel joven que suspiraba por su amor. Bella lo miraba atentamente y no hacía nada para cortar su contacto visual con él, al contrario lo sostenía lo más que podía.

_-Te enamoraste de ella_

"_No"_

_-Te enamoraste de ella_

"_No y no"_

_-Te enamoraste de ella_

"_¡Maldita sea dije que no!"_

¿Entonces por qué demonios sentía lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué se sintió como si estuviera engañándola?

Soltó a la chica que tenia en brazos y algo lo obligo a ir donde ella se encontraba, pero ella había decidido cortar por fin su contacto visual y prácticamente huir de ese lugar con ese hombre a su lado. Él no pudo moverse más de dos pasos antes de ver ambas figuras tomar un camino opuesto.

Contuvo un grito de frustración y volvió a prestar atención junto con todos sus sentidos a la mujer que lo acompañaba, que a pesar de quedar estupefacta y algo ofendida con un par de besos y palabras cursis volvió a sus pies.

* * *

¿Cómo era que un hombre como él podía caer tan bajo?

Él era orgulloso.

Él era…Soltó un suspiro, tenía que admitirlo le gustara o no, tenía que admitir que en un cierto punto, solo en uno, su amigo tenía razón…Él era soberbio

Como le desagradaba darle la razón a Emmett, prefería mil veces vender su alma al demonio aunque sonara exagerado, que admitir que por una vez en su vida su amigo tenia razón

Si era soberbio ¿Y que?

No permitía que nadie lo doblegara, no afirmaría absolutamente nada aunque esa afirmación sea obvia y fisible por todos.

Para muchos la soberbia era un pecado, pero para una persona como él era una virtud y hasta un modo de vida.

Claro él era considerado el rey de los soberbios por sus simples actos, pero la joven a la cual estaba siguiendo también entraba en la categoría. Tal vez eso era lo único que compartían ambos.

Ambos eran soberbios en menor grado o medida, pero ambos tenían ese pecado

Bella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaba su presencia, podría apostar que aunque él se encontrara caminando a la par de ella, ella no lo notaria.

Era demasiado despistada.

Apresuro su paso y antes de que ella terminara de pasar por al lado de un callejón que a estas horas seguramente estaba completamente desolado, no era muy tarde pero ya las luces de la ciudad iluminan las calles, la empujo con fuerza logrando que la espalda de ella chocara contra una de las paredes.

El grito de la chica retumbo en su cerebro y dio gracias a Dios por no quedarse sordo

-¡Cullen!-Bramo ella en un grito al darse cuanta quien era su atacante. Por un momento pensó que estaba en peligro, pero ahora que lo meditaba bien no sabía con quien correría menos riesgo-¿Quién demonios te crees?

Edward sonrió de medio lado

-No me creo, soy-Respondió él con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba-Tenemos que hablar

No le importa cual serio habían sonado sus palabras o el tono de sus ojos sobre los de ella, absolutamente no le importaba. Ella no tenia nada que hablar con él, ellos no tenían relación de ningún tipo, ni quiera podía decirse que se trataban en la universidad o en alguna de sus clases para que él tenga que hablar con ella

-Yo creo que no-Lo reto ella al responderle mientras despegaba su espalda de aquella sucia pared de callejón y se alejaba rápidamente de él para irse.

Si pensó que Edward le pondría las cosas fáciles se equivoco. Porque más rápido de lo previsto nuevamente estaba apoyada su espalda en la misma pared siendo aprisionada a los costados por los musculosos brazos de él que los mantenía al lado de su cabeza, impidiendo algún escape.

Bien lo reconocía, estaba nerviosa.

-No fue una pregunta Isabella -Mascullo él agudizando su vista y descendió su rostro unos centímetros. La respiración agitada de ella chocaba contra la de él, pero a pesar de todo ella siguió en su postura altanera.

"_Maldita soberbia"_

Ella levanto una ceja visiblemente enfadada

-Ya te dije que yo no te autorice para…

-¡Me importa una mierda si me autorizaste o no!-Le grito él cortando su queja por la mitad. Él sabía bien porque ella quería quejarse-¡Te llamo como yo quiera!

Su mirada parecía observar más que sus ojos, Edward estaba observando más allá de lo que en verdad veía. Y ella sentía miedo, se sentía temerosa, en estos dos años de conocerlo sumamente poco nunca lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma. Él no era su compañero, él era _otro_ Edward

-A…aléjate-Murmuro Bella con miedo en la voz, por primera vez sentía miedo de un hombre, y al parecer él no era cualquier hombre

-Y si no me alejo ¿Qué me aras?-Pregunto él con cierta burla. La verdad que este no había sido su plan sino todo lo contrario. Su plan primigenio era pedirle disculpas por la broma de hace un mes y ver si aquella tontería de las clases particulares podía darse. Pero al verla con tantas ínfulas de grandeza, las cosas se tornaron totalmente diferentes. Y le encantaba ver a una Bella completamente indefensa. Acerco su rostro otro poco mas a ella- Vamos Swan…-La alentó-… ¿dime que me aras?

Pudo observar y sentir como la respiración de ella se hacía mas forzosa con forme a como sus rostros se acercaba.

Podía besarla y tener una parte de su conquista, podía tener una mínima parte de ella. Bella cada vez intentaba fundirse mas con aquella pared, pero no tenia donde escapar, ya la pequeña liebre había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Pudo sentir el temblor de los labios de ella ante el roce suave y delicado, un roce que había provocado un vació en su estomago que le nublaba la mente; algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Eso lo descoloco del todo para que ella tomara la ventaja de su guardia baja y lo alejara de un fuerte empujón lejos. Solo en ese momento salió de su ensoñación

-¡No vuelvas a intentar besarme!-Le grito ella con ira, con demasiado fuerza contenía. Estaba enojada con ella misma y mucho más con él. Como podía haber llegado él tan lejos y por sobre todo ella como podía caer en las redes tan simples de un mujeriego.

Edward se rió con fuerza provocando que su ira aumentara a grados nunca antes vistos, ni su hermano menor la sacaba tanto de quicio

-¿Y quien dijo que yo intentaba besarte?-Escupió él con burla aun riéndose de buena gana, sujetando su estomago con una de sus manos ante su destornillada risa-Para mí no existes Bella, mueres por uno de mis besos. Estoy seguro que fantasías con ellos

Ella se mordió el labio inferior respirando hondamente, esta vez tendría que contar mucho más que hasta diez

-No te culpo…-Continuo el mientras movía uno de hombros en señal de indiferencia-…muchas mujeres lo hacen, no tienes porque sentirse apenada. Yo solo veía a pedirte disculpas por la broma de la otra vez

Ella solo siguió contando mentalmente

-Pero como te decía, muchas mujeres sueñan con mis besos y como sabes yo…

-¡Eres un maldito soberbio!-Le grito con el rostro totalmente colorado por el esfuerzo y los ojos por primera vez demasiado brillantes. Había acabado con su paciencia de una buena vez por todas.

Eso lo dejo descolocado, lo dejo sin armas.

Simplemente se digno a observar como ella le daba una ultima mirada llena de rencor y lo dejaba completamente solo en aquel solitario, oscuro y mugriento callejón.

Le había gritado que era un soberbio después de que ella era la culpable de que deseara besarla hasta el cansancio.

Le había gritado que era un soberbio después de que ella era la culpable de producir esas sensaciones con un inocente roce de sus labios.

_-Te enamoraste de ella_

"_Eso jamás"_

_-Soberbio…la verdad amigo que eres un soberbio_

"_Si lo soy, pero enamorado de una chiquilla jamás"_

¿Por qué mientras más lo pensaba menos se lo creía?

Pf, solamente eran ilusiones suyas, nada mas que ilusiones suyas

**Continuara...**

_Hola que tal como están???_

_Espero que bien verdad, bueno aca el Tercer Pecado, Edward en verdad es dmd soberbio y Bella no se queda atrás, espero que les guste (:_

_Me dejan un review???? Sean lindos. Bueno chicas las dejos._

_Gracias por las alertas._

_Pd. Gracias Lis :)_

_Tefis._


	4. Envidia

_**Cuarto pecado: Envidia**_

Su imagen la tenía tan presente que era como vivir una tortura. No podía quitársela de la mente por mucho que lo intentara, contra su voluntad sus ojos se encargaban de buscarla y pasar la mayor parte del día contemplándola como un adolescente enamorado de una estrella de cine a la cual nunca podría alcanzar.

¿Acaso su amigo tenía razón? ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de ella?

Él no quería saber cuál era la respuesta, se negaba a saberla; y nuevamente la soberbia le ganaba.

Dio un pesado suspiro tratando de aminorar la imaginaria tensión en sus músculos, pero la tensión en realidad se encontraba en sus sentimientos. En aquellos nuevos que él sintió cuando simplemente sus labios se rozaron. Una sensación no antes vivida.

Ya era extremadamente complicado tratar de apartar la imagen de ella, entonces ¿Cómo aria para dejar de sentir la suavidad de los labios de ella sobre los suyos?

Suspiro otra vez hondamente.

Estaba muerto, bien muerto.

La profesora que estaba dando la cátedra se giro para escribir algo en el pisaron, algo que paso por alto completamente. Nunca prestaba demasiada atención a las clases y ahora estaba peor que antes. Tendría que encontrar algún método para por lo menos en las horas que cursaba poder intentar sacársela de la cabeza.

_Cinco minutos…_

No era un excelente plan ni tampoco el más ingenioso pero por lo menos le servía para estar un poco atento y evitar que su mirada chocara con la de ella. Hasta ahora había logrado apuntar con éxito en su cuaderno bastantes palabras, más de la que alguna vez logro apuntar en toda la carrera ¿Cómo demonios podía aprobar los parciales? Él no lo sabia, de seguro tenía un brillante coeficiente intelectual el cual estaba desperdiciando y él ni enterado, pero mejor así; le gustaba así.

_Cinco minutos con treinta segundos…._

Y ella se había movido un ápice en su asiento, lo que provoco que sus ojos recayeran en ella como un maldito imán. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a concentrarse en lo que de verdad requería su atención y era importante. Ella no era importante para él y nunca lo seria, solamente era un juego; el mismo juego que había jugado con una infinidad de mujeres más experimentadas que aquella chiquilla. Estaba seguro que hasta virgen era.

_Seis minutos…_

Porque lo era, ¿Verdad? …¡¿Verdad?!

¡Pero que le importaba a él si era virgen o no! Como había dicho, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, solamente la quería como quería a cualquier mujer, solamente…solamente...

¡¿Pero por qué estaba nuevamente pensando en ella?! Él tendría que estar prestándole atención cien por ciento a la vieja esa que poseía más arrugas que la ropa de él. La mujer no era interesante, de hecho casi en todas sus clases se dormía, poseía una voz que lograba hacer morir a cualquiera del aburrimiento. Esa mujer tenía que jubilarse, pero de seguro era una amargada solterona que no tenía a quien complicarle la vida y por eso los torturaba dándoles clases a ellos.

"_Jodida mujer"_

_Siete minutos con quince segundos…_

Hasta hora su tiempo venia excelente, dejando el pequeño desliz que le jugó su mente otra vez. No estaba prestándole atención a la clase, pero por lo menos tampoco se lo estaba prestando a Bella. Se estaba entreteniendo contando desde su posición alejada la joyería, si es que aquello podía llamarse así, que tenia puesta la profesora. Ahora entendía porque toda su vida de seguro había sido una mujer soltera y para colmo de males amargada.

Si ya ahora la mujer era horrorosa a los ojos, y que Dios lo condenara si es que exageraba en sus palabras, no se la quería imaginar de joven.

Mejor era que su mente no se le ocurriera hacerle una broma y que terminara imaginándose a la mujer añeja, con eso de seguro borraría el recuerdo de Bella; pero estaba consciente que nunca más podría acercarse a alguna mujer en toda su vida con intenciones nada santas.

Su profesor de derecho no lo había castrado pero estaba seguro que terminaría impotente.

_Nueve minutos…_

Y no entendió en que momento la profesora lanzo una pregunta, una que él obviamente no escucho, a la clase para que esta respondiera; como era de esperarse ella levanto la mano para que la mujer la autorizara a responder.

Al demonio con todo lo logrado hasta el momento.

Su vista no dejo que pasara por alto el exquisito momento en que ella entreabrió sus labios para formar cada una de las palabras que llevaba la oración. Como podía notar el brillo de sus ojos, de seguro por felicidad, el ver como con cada palabra la profesora asentía con la cabeza. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por hablar ante el silencio inminente que se había hecho luego de lanzar la pregunta a la clase. Como parecía una pequeña niña, como…como…como

-Arrg, maldita sea estoy arto de esto-Dijo sin darse cuanta del tono de voz, y de lo fácil que sus palabras volaron por el salón que era solo adornado por la voz de Bella

Todo se volvió a sumergir en silencio, incluso ella había cayado de forma abrupta ante sus palabras. Obviamente sus compañeros lo miraron fijamente, como si nunca hubieran observado a una persona en su vida, o peor aun; como si fuera un maldito ser del espacio.

La profesora levanto una ceja indignada

-Cullen-Modulo con fuerza en la voz algo a melódica-Retírese inmediatamente de mi clase en este momento-Señalo la puerta de salida con una de sus manos dando a entender la seriedad y gravedad del asunto.

El puso su mejor sonrisa cínica mientras la maldecía por dentro, era una maldita mujer reventada. Levanto las cosas que estaban sobre su pupitre y las guardo con molestia en la mochila de color rojo sangre que llevaba. Se cargo al hombro la misma y bajo aun con la sonrisa en la rostro. No le iba dar el gusto

-Que tenga buenos días profesora-Murmuro son sorna y arrastrando la última palabra, enfrentando el mirar autoritario y austero de la mujer que tenía enfrente; cuando paso a su lado. Ja!, nadie podía doblegarlo, ni mucho menos intimidarlo.

_Once minutos y dieciséis segundos…._

La profesora le cerro, literalmente, la puerta en la cara

"_Maldita vieja amargada"_

Y así había comenzado su perfecto y esplendido día.

* * *

Emmett le dio una rápida mirada a su amigo, él mismo que se encontraba mascullando maldiciones y haciendo añicos con sus manos la vacía lata de gaseosa recién terminada.

-Pobre lata, ella no tiene la culpa de tus problemas-Soltó el final el hombre un año mayor que él y de ojos azules como la noche. A pesar de estar cursado solo un año más que Edward eso no impedía que fueran amigos, todo lo contrario se conocían desde niños y por casualidades del destino terminaron estudiando la misma carrera. Ed lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió aplastando a más no poder la lata-Eso es un claro síndrome de problema de polleras

¡Oh, por el amor a Dios! Como detestaba los sermones de Emmett, como detestaba cuando él adoptaba una poción de sabio que no tenia, como detestaba que fuera familiar de un dios del sexo –en teoría- ya muerto quien sabe cuánto.

Como detestaba que él, ¡justamente él!, le diera consejos en un ambiente donde era el menos indicado.

Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo y si no se controlaba lo más probable era que terminara preso por asesinato.

Después de ser echado por la profesora y haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo delante de todos, no tuvo otro lugar que salir al patio; a algunas de las mesas que estaban siempre a disposición de los estudiantes. No le fue extraño encontrarse con Emm, esté al contrario de él se había saltado una clase porque el profesor al parecer le había advertido que se venia a su hora a estudiar no a tomar una siesta.

Y conociendo como conocía a su amigo había optado por la opción más fácil, saltarse una clase y dormir a sus anchas.

"_suertudo"_

-Edward, Edward-Dijo nuevamente Emmett en medio de un gran suspiro al notar la mirada que su amigo le devolvía luego de su anterior y último comentario-Tengo la excelente solución a todos y cada uno de tus problemas

¡Ja! Él mejor que nadie conocía esa clase de "soluciones". Él no se consideraba un hombre casto ni santo, pero su amigo realmente era el primero en la lista que encabezaba todo lo contrario a esos dos términos. Conocía cada una de las mañas de su amigo y sabía lo que implicaban sus palabras.

Pero…pero deseaba con demasiado ahínco poder quitarse de la cabeza a Bella, aunque sea solo por un par de horas. Desea tenerla lejos de él; algo que le resultaba muy gracioso ya que lo que más quería solamente hacia unos días era todo lo contrario.

No sabia el por qué, pero tenia una extraño escozor en el pecho; como si fuera algún mal presentimiento.

Pero al diablo con aquello…él no era una persona supersticiosa

-Claro por qué no-Dijo haciendo un típico gesto de desinterés con el hombro, como si realmente le importara en lo mas mínimo ir o no ir a donde quiera que el lo llevara, pero estaba demás decir que su amigo lo llevaría a algún lado.

Su libidinoso amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba predestinado que su fin de semana seria muy pero muy largo.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que este seria su grandioso fin de semana, rotundamente le hubiera dicho a Emmett que no.

Le había sorprendido enterarse que su amigo estaba cumpliendo cierto voto de castidad, al parecer una mujer había logrado terminar de "cazar" al lujurioso de su amigo. Tendría que conocer a esa mujer y felicitarla, nunca una llego a lograr algo semejante o estuvo tan cerca de lograrlo.

Por fin su amigo dejaría de ser tan mujeriego y se dedicaría solamente a una sola mujer, aunque él no podía decir lo mismo.

Emmett había desaparecido desde hacia un tiempo en el baño de hombres mientras él se entretenía con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. No le desagradaba aquella compañía femenina que tenia en su boca el amargo sabor a alguna bebida alcohólica fuerte y en sus ropas el fuerte olor impregnado a cigarrillo mezclado con un perfume de aroma dulce, pero tampoco podía afirmar que la compañía de aquella mujer le encantaba.

Era como si no lo encontrara diversión al estar siendo seducido por la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba besando la comisura de sus labios soltando una risa inocente mientras se pegaba mas hacia su cuerpo. Definitivamente aquella mujer lo que menos tenia era de inocente.

Y extrañamente al no encontrar esa inocencia era lo que provocaba que su cuerpo la rechazara. No negaba las caricias que la mujer le proporcionaba pero tampoco las respondía como mil veces anteriores lo había hecho.

El lugar se lleno de una luz verde mientras la música cambiaba rotundamente a una electrónica logrando que las personas que se encontraban en todos los lugares de aquel club movieran sus cuerpos copiando el sonido electrónico incesante.

Su acompañante volviendo a encontrar sus labios moviendo su cuerpo nuevamente contra él para intentar despertarlo de aquel letargo en el que estaba sumido. Edward la alejo con algo de brusquedad cuando volviendo a sentir nuevamente en su boca el sabor amargo de la bebida que la mujer poseía.

-¿Pero que te sucede?-Pregunto ella notablemente molesta y chillando ante la negativa de ese hombre que no había caído en el encanto de su cuerpo ni de sus ojos verdes. Lo miro fijo sin pestañar a los ojos, pero la mirada de él no estaba sobre la suya-Maldito idiota-Lo insulto antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la gente, no desperdiciaría su tiempo en un hombre que no valía la pena para nada

Era sumamente consciente que su compañía se había marchado maldiciéndolo, era muy consciente pero él no estaba en este mundo sino en uno muy alejado a donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

De todos los lugares que había en la maldita cuidad jamás pensó encontrarse a una joven como ella en un lugar como este. Ella era tan distinta a todas las otras chicas de su edad y por eso mismo este lugar, al cual su amigo lo había llevado, le representaba una especie de refugio para sus pensamientos; para poder tener la mente en blanco con respecto a ella.

Pero no, al parecer el destino se había ensañado con él y quería que la recordara, que la viera a cada hora del día. Quería que él pudiera tenerla sin tenerla. Maldijo su suerte con resignación.

Bella se encontraba en aquel lugar, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez en estos dos años la vio. Ella tenia una sonrisa viva plantada en el rostro, una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo aniñada que era todavía pese a su edad; observando con grandes ojos cada detalle del lugar como grabándolo en su mente.

A pesar de la música estridente, de la luz ahora violácea que la bañaba a ella dándole una imagen casi etérea y misteriosa; la misma luz que lo bañaba a él y al resto de las persona en el recinto; todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola persona, en una sola mujer que capto su atención desde que la diviso mezclada entre la multitud de personas en la pista de baile.

Solo Bella podía captar su atención de ese modo conduciéndolo a otro mundo.

Observo cada detalle de ella, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida, como si su vida dependiera de ese instante que le brindaba. ella se encontraba hablando animadamente con una mujer de su misma estatura y rubio atado en una coleta alta, al parecer y por la forma tan desinhibida y familiar de tratarse seguramente ambas eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonrió para sus adentros al notar el abrazo que ambas mujeres se proporcionaban mientras se balanceaban sobre sus pies de un lado para el otro pero sin salirse del lugar de origen ni un solo paso.

Y entonces algo paso.

La sonrisa que disimuladamente en su rostro se dibujo se borro de golpe como si nunca hubiera existido.

Bella había salido del brazo fraternal de su amiga para luego girarse y esbozar aun más en su rostro aniñado una sonrisa que lo dejo boquiabierto, una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto.

Una sonrisa que no estaba dirigida para él sino para un hombre de ojos color negros como la noche y el pelo lo tenia trenzado a decir verdad tenia muchas trenzas, parecía uno de esos fans de _Bob Marley_., recordaba el nombre pero no estaba seguro, eran rastas si no se equivocaba

Sintió una punzada en el pecho que se agravo casi cortándole al aire al notar como ella se abalanza sobre aquel hombre en un abrazo. Un abrazo que le fue rápidamente correspondido con la misma fuerza e ímpetu.

Algo embargo su cuerpo, un sentimiento que nunca sintió al notar aquella escena.

Él, él…él quería…

Quería sus sonrisas radiantes.

Quería su ternura.

Quería su confianza.

Quería su cariño.

Quería su amor.

Él quería todo lo que ella representaba y ella a ese hombre le brindaba.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía envidia hacia otro hombre. Sentía envidia de que esté tuviera de una forma tan simple lo que más anhelaba.

Envidia porque él no podía tener su cariño y mucho menos su amor, porque no podía tener nada de lo que Bella era.

Ella beso la mejilla del hombre que aun la sujetaba de la cintura casi levantándola unos centímetros del aire.

Lo comprendió completamente en ese momento.

Sentía envidia porque aquel sujeto tenía el amor de Bella, el amor de la mujer que él quería.

Tuvo que descorrer el rostro para no seguir observando la escena.

Él, el avaro, perezoso y soberbio por primera vez sentía envidia. Por primera vez se había enamorado.

Ahora lo comprendía, ahora lo entendía; por mucho que se negó a admitirlo, por mucho que lucho contra aquel sentimiento ahora estaba en su mente todo más que claro.

¿En que momento su conquista lo había conquistado a él? ¿En que momento él se había enamorado de ella? Nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento, pero de todas las personas que lo oía cada una de ellas decía que el amor era un juego ambiguo, un juego en el que uno caía preso sin saber en que momento había sucedido todo.

Y eso le había pasado a él.

_-Te enamoraste de ella_

Él solo se giro sobre sus talones sin notar una mirada chocolate sobre su espalda mientras se perdía entre el mar de personas. Sin notar como su amigo se reunía junto a ese grupo de tres personas. Sin notar el largo suspiro que ella lanzaba al verlo partir.

El amor era un juego impredecible.

_-Te enamoraste de ella_

Edward solo dejo que la brisa nocturna meciera sus cabellos abriendo al desasosiego de comprender por fin sus sentimientos y de descubrir que nunca podía tenerla, una mujer como ella nunca podría estar con un hombre como él.

Envidia…la envidia le había servido para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, la envidia que aun parecía roerle el cuerpo. Quería entrar nuevamente para sacársela de los brazos.

Quería que ella comprendiera que él se había enamorado. Quería tantas cosas que no podía tener.

"_Bella"_

Sin mirar atrás se alejo de aquel lugar como si le quemara.

Realmente…realmente envidiaba a ese hombre.

Continuara...

….

Perdonen por demorarme tantos días en subir el capii es que e estado en otras cosas.

Como el bendito Instituto que me metieron para este año hacer un buen quinto.

Les prometo el sgt capi ponerlo el domingo en la tarde cuando regrese (:

Gracias por las alertas & reviews


	5. Ira

**Quinto pecado: Ira**

Tal y como su personalidad lo caracterizaba, él había vuelto con Tanya

Nunca antes volvía a retomar una vieja conquista, porque Tanya era nada más que eso…Solo una vieja conquista que estuvo demasiado tiempo encabezando el primer nombre de su lista hasta que la obtuvo, como a cada una de las mujeres que él siempre quiso para sí mismo.

Pero en este caso hizo una pequeña excepción a la regla de oro que él mismo se había impuesto.

Ambos ahora nuevamente eran pareja para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la universidad.

Eso hacia tragar a varias mujeres el rumor de que él solamente jugaba con ellas. Las mujeres que lo rumoreaban tenían razón por juzgarlo de esa forma, porque así era; pero ahora sería totalmente diferente.

Estaba dispuesto a sacarse completamente de sus pensamientos a la muchacha que poseía una sonrisa que podía dejarlo sin palabras. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Bella.

-Edward

Quería dejar de recordarla, quería solamente verla como su compañera de la universidad, seguir manteniendo ese trato frió que llevaron desde hace dos años. Quería que nunca en su vida hubiera pasado el accidente de chocarse con ella en los pasillos de la universidad.

Quería nunca haberla catalogado como su nueva conquista.

-Edward

Ella era el polo opuesto a lo que era él, y todavía lo seguía siendo; eso era lo que un primer momento le había llamado la atención. La sonrisa que ella le había dado no estaba cargada de alguna insinuación oculta para conquistarlo. Ella le había regalado ese día una sonrisa sincera, como en pocas mujeres había podido ver.

Pero su maravilloso plan hubiera dado el mejor resultado, el mas acertado si solo él no hubiera terminado siendo el conquistado. Con solo pensar lo que era conquistar a una mujer como Bella le simbolizaba un reto y a él le encantaban los retos. Tramo varios planes luego de ese encuentro casual pero a pesar de eso ella era mas suspicaz de lo que realmente aparentaba y esa especie de adrenalina que sentía al volver a tramar un nuevo plan para conquistarla la hacia desearla con mayor fuerza a ella y solo a ella.

-Edward

Pero él tenía que haberla seguido y estar a punto de besarla para comenzar a crearse un cúmulo de sentimientos en él. Solo tuvo que rozar los labios de ella para terminar prácticamente a los pies de su nueva conquista.

Y si antes no podía apartarla por un segundo de su cabeza, después de eso mucho menos.

-Edward

Pero soberbio como era alejo esos pensamientos lo más que puedo y decidió hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo, porque simplemente no había en este mundo mujer que lograra conquistarlo a él.

¡Ja!, que equivocado que había estado. Él se transformado en un completo iluso, se creyó sus propias palabras.

Hasta que la realidad lo había golpeado exactamente hace una semana y dos días.

Maldita sea estaba llevando la cuenta de los días

"_Bah, patético"_

-¡Edward!-Grito Tanya el nombre de su novio esta vez. Lo había llamado exactamente cinco veces y en ninguna de ellas estaba respondiendo sus llamados. Esta ultima acabo con su paciencia de una vez por todas.

El se sobresalto completamente y logro sujetarse, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, del borde de la mesa. Nunca ella había gritado su nombre de esa forma, va solo la vez anterior que dio por terminada su relación

Él la observo pero no dijo nada. Ella se levanto de la mesa sujetando la carpeta de color lila, casi violeta.

-Tenemos que entrar-Le dijo ella con voz calma y tranquila, pero demasiado fría como si nunca existiría ningún tinte de cariño ni odio en la voz.

A ella jamás se la notaba como estaba por su tono de voz.

Era una mujer con un carácter dominante pero ese misticismo y fuerza que irradiaba toda ella la hacia digna de encabezar su lista. No solo él había notado la frialdad en sus actos o en sus palabras, la forma que muchas veces se dirigía a las personas como si estuviera resentida por algo.

Tanya extrañamente no parecía una mujer terrenal, era como si ella fuera un ser superior, un ser al que nada podía afectarle, y eso no solo su voz lo dejaba en claro, sino también sus facciones.

Tampoco sus ojos trasmitían algún tinte de calidez. Ella siempre parecía encontrarse en guardia, como si muy en el fondo temiera que algo la lastimase.

Tanya tenía una coraza alrededor de ella que era difícil de traspasar o romper.

Ni siquiera cuando habían terminado ella mostró sus sentimientos, su rostro seguido impávido como siempre. A pesar de su grito y del pequeño rencor que noto en el fondo de sus pupilas azules. Nada más mostró ella para el exterior.

-¿No vienes?-Le pregunto ella girando la mitad de su cuerpo y clavando sus ojos en los suyos al estar algo alejada de la mesa donde hasta recién había permanecido sentada.

Edward noto el tono monótono de la voz, como si de verdad no le importara lo que él haga o deshaga con su vida.

-Prefiero quedarme-Le respondió él acomodándose un poco en el asiento y tratando de que su voz no sonara tan desganada como en realidad él se sentía.

Ella solo hizo una mueca que podía catalogarse como alguna especie de fastidio.

-Como quieras-Dijo al fin ella luego de una pausa apretando fuertemente la carpeta ente sus manos.

Tanya se giro sobre sus talones dándole la espalda y mostrando su largo y ondulado cabello rubio que hoy llevaba suelto. Rara vez ella lo llevaba suelto, siempre era recogido por una coleta blanca. Al parecer hoy había querido cambiar un poco.

Suspiro soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, no supo en que momento había retenido tanto aire pero lo que si supo es que se sentía un miserable.

A pesar de la personalidad algo particular de Tanya, ella no se merecía lo que él le estaba haciendo. La estaba lastimando, él también se estaba lastimando tratando de olvidar a Bella. Y lo peor de todo es que al parecer ella era consciente de lo que él sentía.

"_Maldita sea"_

Contuvo las ganas de gritar para descargarse pero de igual modo su puño se estrello contra la mesa.

Estaba bajo mucha presión. Y la ira de saber que lastimaba a la rubia, de saber que la castaña estaba enamorado de otro lo estaba consumiendo.

La ira no era buena consejera pero de igual modo, al diablo con eso.

Y sobre todo al diablo con Swan y el séquito de hombres que la seguían como perros babeados.

Ni le iba a dar el gusto a _esa_ de verse consumido por la ira.

"_Eso nunca"_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_-No puedo entenderlo_

Se llevo ambas manos al rostro y lo cubrió para evitar que cualquier persona que por casualidad pasara por donde ella se encontrara pudiera verla en ese estado. Todos estaban tomando sus clases pero de igual modo ella siempre había sido previsora.

Y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan sin tapujos mientras un sollozo se escapaba de su boca.

Ella tampoco podía entenderlo.

Ella tampoco podía comprenderlo.

Su mejilla derecha aun ardía en demasía, estaba vez su compañera había llegado demasiado lejos.

_-Siempre tan ingenua_

Le dolían aun más las palabras de ella que el mismo golpe que la había proporcionado para "intentar" despertarla de su letargo y traerla a la realidad.

Su cuerpo se deslizo por una de las frías paredes de la universidad hasta terminar sentada en el suelo de tierra. Se encontraba en el patio de la universidad, en el mismo lugar donde su compañera le había hablado.

Rodeo con sus brazos sus piernas en forma de abrazo mientras las apretaba contra su pecho y escondía, ahora, su cara en esa especie de muralla que desde pequeña siempre armaba en momentos como ese. En momentos donde la tristeza la invadía y necesitaba sacarla al exterior por medio de su llanto.

_-Al parecer nunca vas a notar lo obvio a simple vista_

La forma en que se lo había dicho le molestaba, la trato como a una niña de cinco años que merecía ser regañada por su ingenuidad; por no darse cuenta de las verdaderas cosas, de las verdaderas acciones de las personas.

La cachetada de Tanya le había dolido, sus palabras también; pero a pesar de todo eso…Ella tenía razón en lo que le decía.

Era demasiado confiada e ingenua con las personas.

Por eso, por eso no había visto los verdaderos sentimientos de Mike.

Mike fue desde el primer momento una persona tan abierta, confiable y sincera desde que comenzaron la carrera. Fue la primera persona que le dirigió la palabra y poco a poco, en base a esa amabilidad e interés por su estado de salud, cada vez que se encontraba mal, se gano su cariño.

Simplemente su cariño, como cualquier cariño que sentiría un amigo por otro.

Para ella era nada más y desde el principio había sido solamente su amigo.

Gran error…Para Newton no.

Él había estado enamorado de ella desde que comenzaron a cursar la carrera hace ya dos años. Eso mismo le confesado hace tres noches bajo las gradas del gran templo donde ella vivía.

Y fue en ese preciso instante donde toda la confianza, la amistada que ambos tenían hasta el momento se desmorono. Él intento saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ella al negarlo desato un Mike rencoroso.

Ella había lastimado a su amigo por no corresponder su amor.

Cualquier mujer se sentiría atraída por un hombre como Mike, él tenía unas cualidades únicas pero ella lamentablemente no había caído bajo el hechizo de ese encanto que él poseía.

Ella estaba bajo otro hechizo al cual se rehusaba caer más de lo que ya estaba.

Hacia exactamente tres noches que no veía a su amigo. Al parecer no quería venir a la universidad y mucho menos verla.

_-Espero que comiences a observarlo mejor_

¿Observarlo mejor? Pero ¿A quién?

No había comprendido esas últimas palabras de Tanya, tampoco había comprendido porque quiso hablar con ella. Nunca ambas tuvieron algún trato, pero aun varias veces ella la observo con algo de rencor; un rencor que no entendía.

Definitivamente no la entendía.

-Bella

Ella levanto el rostro saliendo de aquel escondite improvisado, no reconoció el tono de voz al principio; lo que le causo un cierto sobresalto al verse descubierta, pero ahora que estaba cara a cara con el dueño de aquella voz y viendo aquellos ojos su dolor pareció mitigarse.

Él la miraba entre ceñudo y asustado, tratando de averiguar la razón de su llanto. Él siempre desde pequeña la había protegido de cualquier cosa, porque desde que ambos se conocieron él se enamorado de ella, para luego cuando creció reclamarla como su mujer.

Solo le llevaba un año de diferencia pero él era alguna especie de guardián.

Era su guardián y siempre velaría por ella.

-Jake-Exclamo con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos, reincorporándose rápidamente para estrecharlo en un abrazo. Ella necesitaba ahora más que nunca el abrazo de ese hombre.

Se sentía segura pero a la vez le causaba una cierta incomodidad estar abrazada a él. Era consciente de los sentimientos de Jacob, él se los dejo bien claro años atrás. No le había podido responder, aunque él tampoco le dio tiempo hacerlo. Solamente le beso la frente y juro que siempre la protegería pese a lo que ella sentiría. Que ocuparía el lugar de amigo hasta que ella se de cuanta que lo amaba.

No amaba a Mike como tampoco amaba a Jake, a pesar de que con este último tenía más confianza.

-Al parecer no puedes estar sin mi muñeca-Susurro él en su oído soltado una pequeña risa. Solamente se había ido del país por un mes gracias a unos asuntos y la encontraba en un estado por demás deplorable.

Ella sonrió a pesar de sentirse triste. Siempre el lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Sonaría raro pero había extrañado que la llamada de esa forma a pesar de que siempre le decía que no la llamara de ese modo.

-¿Vas a decirme que sucede?-Volvió a susurrar en su oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que poco a poco ella se tranquilizara. Mataría con sus propias manos a la persona que dejo a su muñeca en ese estado.

Tan solo negó de forma casi desesperada con la cabeza. Se separa un poco del pecho de él pero aun se mantuvo en el abrazo. La verdad que lo había extraña demasiado a pesar de que se comunicaban periódicamente.

-No quiero hablar por el momento-Dijo soltando un gran suspiro y esquivando la mirada de esté al girar el rostro. Detestaba cuando la miraba de aquella manera tan profunda, se sentía cohibida. Nunca había estado en brazos de otro hombre más que en los brazos de su amigo.

Jacob tenía una personalidad ambigua, podía comportarse como todo un caballero y casi un principio azul sacado de sus cuentos de niña, o bien se comportaba como un demonio…Un demonio lobo.

Cuando las fracciones de su amigo, y su carácter, se volvían duras la hacía esos hombres lobos que salían en los cuentos que su mama le leía de niña.

Y desde ese momento, al encontrarle parentesco, siempre llamaba a Jake demonio lobo.

¡Ah pero que tonta era!, ni siquiera le había preguntado desde hace cuanto es que había vuelto al país.

Bella volvió a mirarlo.

-Oye ¿Hace…?

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y se quedo estática en el lugar sin mover un solo músculo, hasta la respiración se le había cortado. Podía sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos y mirar los parpados cerrados de esté.

Esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella.

Jake se separo de ella y termino soltándola, el beso no había durado mucho pero llevaba demasiados años soñando aunque sea con esa ingenua caricia. Ella estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, visiblemente nerviosas y asombradas. No estaba en sus planes hacerlo pero no pudo resistir el impulso de verla cómoda en sus brazos.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de hablar ahora-Le confesó acariciando una de las mejillas de ella-Solo es que no podía esperar hasta que salgas para verte, pero bueno…-Él le guiño un ojo-…nos vemos muñeca, ya sabes dónde buscarme.

-Cla…claro

Y así como había llegado, se marcho en el mismo abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía como si se hubiera esfumado en medio de un remolino de aire.

Simplemente esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella.

-Ja, al parecer las ingenuas son las peores

Por segunda vez en día logro sobresaltarse pero esta vez la sensación fue completamente inversa que la anterior.

-Edward-Soltó en un susurro casi inaudible cuando se giro para observar al dueño de aquella voz. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al notar el semblante de él.

Sus facciones estaban duras, sus labios estaban unidos en una fina línea, sus puños los mantenía apretados y podía jurar que sentía el agitado respirar de él tan fuerte y uniforme.

Pero sus ojos…sus ojos le provocan miedo. Él la observaba como tratando de lastimarla, la observaba con furia, con rencor y con ¿Ira?

Si, por primera vez él la estaba observando con ira

Inconsciente su propio cuerpo se movió un paso hacia atrás para de alguna manera refugiarse de aquella visión de un el completamente distinto al que ella conocía.

Él sonrió de forma sombría logrando que su corazón de un vuelco inminente.

En un rápido movimiento que no pudo prever él la tomo de la muñeca y la arrojo contra la pared donde momentos atrás se encontraba con la espalda apoyada.

"_Maldita mentirosa"_

-Te gusta estar cada día con un hombre diferente ¡¿Verdad?!...¡¿Verdad?!-Le pregunto él con veneno sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas y expresar aquella ira por medio de sus gritos.

Se juro así mismo no verse consumido por aquel pecado, pero ahora sin que estuviera en sus planes pudo verla recibir tan gustosa el abrazo y posterior beso de aquel hombre que jamás había visto. Todas sus emociones se desbordaron.

A la mierda si se dejaba consumir si o no por la ira.

Ella descorrió el rostro asustada por el comportamiento de su compañero de universidad, cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-¡Maldita sea mírame cuando te estoy hablando!-Volvió a gritar sujetando un brazo de ella con fuerza desmedida. Isabella grito por el dolor y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando pequeñas lágrimas. A él eso fue lo que menos le importo-¡Que me respondas ahora!

Se sentía traicionado.

Había soportado verla con aquel estúpido que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra por toda la universidad y hasta había soportado que ella se mostrara tan espontánea y libre a la hora de abrazar a aquel sujeto que todavía no salía de su retina. Pero esto último no iba a soportarlo.

Esto de verla con un nuevo hombre al cual ella abrazaba y luego permitía sus besos como si nada, jamás se lo permitiría.

Ella le vendió un papel de ingenua y él como estúpido cayó en sus redes. De seguro el sufrimiento de ahora también lo estaba actuando.

No dejaría que ella se burlada de él. Le enseñaría que nadie de él se burlaba.

"_Perra desgraciada"_

La arrojo nuevamente contra la pared pero esta vez con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior. Ella solo gimió por el dolor producto del nuevo golpe abrazándose a si misma de manera inconsciente y sollozando con fuerza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente _él_ le hacía aquello?

Su mente era un torbellino de idas surcando su cabeza a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Tratando de comprender, tratando de entender el por qué de aquella actitud tomada por él.

Le dolía que la tratara de esa forma, como si ella fuera una cualquiera. Y mas le dolía aun, porque como miles de mujeres en esta universidad, ella se había enamorado de él.

Todavía no entendía en que momento termino ocurriendo pero al fin de cuantas era lo que menos importaba.

-N..no…-Logro modular ella con la voz entrecortada y mirando fijo aquellos ojos que parecían develar cuando el dueño la odia, cuanta ira sentía por ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a viajar por sus mejillas. Ya no podía contenerlas.

Ed se rió con fuerza, casi de forma cínica

-No soy tan ingenuo Bells-Dijo en medio de su carcajada con una calma espeluznante en la voz-¡Nunca vuelvas a tomarme como tal perra!

Ante el nuevo grito de él sus sentidos se pusieron alertar pero cuando intento decir algo para calmarlo, para que le crea, ambas manos de él se cerraron sobre su cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

Edward la miro sonriendo de medio lado.

A pesar del dolor que se cernía en su cuello y que le cortaba la respiración poco a poco, asfixiándola y agotando la reserva en sus pulmones, provocando que se mareara por la falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo y la sangre se agolpase en su cabeza.

A pesar de todo ello, ella no lo culpaba.

Tanya tenía razón, en este momento donde poco a poco sus ojos se ensanchaban y trataba de respirar un poco de aire divino, seguía siendo ingenua, seguía confiando en él.

El no se lo merecía, pero este no era el Edward que ella conocía, aunque sea ese poco.

Estaba cegado por una ira infundada, por una mala interpretación de las cosas.

Su cuerpo lo sentía más liviano, la presión en su cuello ya no era más que una simple molestia. Estaba tan liviana como si flotara en el aire. Era una sensación inexplicable pero macabra al mismo tiempo porque sabía que provocaba aquella sensación.

Su visión termino de volverse completamente borrosa producto de las lágrimas y seguramente un pronto desmayo, pero eso a ella fue lo que menos le importo.

De igual modo trato de sonreír para calmar a esa pequeña fiera que descubrió al verse enfurecido.

La ira siempre era mala consejera y por esa simple razón era que no podía culparlo.

"_Bella"_

La ira que sentía correr en su interior se congelo tan abruptamente al notar la sonrisa que ella le regalaba. Era la misma que le había regalado la primera vez que chocaron, era como si ella confiaba a pesar de conocerlo poco y nada en él.

La soltó horrorizado al notar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer gracias al producto de sus impulsos. Tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera.

¿Tan siego por la ira estaba que pudo haber sido capaz de lastimarla?

No quería responder esa pregunta.

Había actuado como un maldito desgraciado.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared sentándose en el suelo trayendo junto con él el cuerpo semiconsciente de ella. La abrazo acunándola en sus brazos.

Se sintió la peor escoria, el peor ser humano en toda la tierra.

Y todo por dejarse consumir por la ira.

Cerró los ojos y la apretó un poco mas contra su pecho como temiendo de que ella se escapara de sus brazos. Había llegado hasta un punto muy lejos.

Era un maldito miserable, el peor de todos.

Esperaría paciente hasta que ella terminara de recuperarse. El lugar no era el más apropiado pero por un par de horas, unas tres o cuatro, nadie pasaría por aquel lugar del inmenso patio. Era el lugar más apartado de todos.

¿La hubiera lastimado?

Él cerró los ojos sintiéndose frustrado cuando la presión en su pecho se agravo. No se merecía a una mujer como ella.

"_Si"_

Volvió a sentir ira pero esta vez consigo mismo.

Apretó la mandíbula y cuando volvió abrir los ojos su vista fue turbia

La había lastimado pero esta vez…esta vez…

"_Juro protegerte"_

Ahora menos que nunca ella lo amaría pero de igual modo él estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

Él cumplía sus promesas.

Porque nunca más dejaría consumirse por la ira.

…….

_Hola como están?_

_Perdón por la demora se supone que debería haberlo subido el domingo, pero ese día llegue dmd tarde de la plaia & el lunes fue el cumple de mi mami y el martes me ievaron al hospital porque tengo gastritis & algo mas –odio estar enferma-_

_Bueno según el capi creo que a Edward en verdad se le paso dmd la mano, mucho a decir verdad._

_El prox capi lo subiré el lunes o domingo –depende si me hacen ir a la plaia será el lunes-._

_Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews._

_& sobretodo gracias a LIS sin eia no habría nada._

_Ablamos_

_TefiSong._


	6. Gula

**Sexto pecado: Gula**

Solamente la tenía a menos de diez metros.

Y como siempre ocurría cada vez que él la veía, todo a su alrededor quedaba nulo para solo concentrarse en ella.

Odiaba haber sido el cazador cazado, pero más se odiaba a si mismo por lastimarla de la forma que lo había hecho.

Todo había sido porque él no puedo controlarse.

Todo había sido por la ira.

Ahora cada vez que la observaba, cada nuevo sentimiento que afloraba en él aun dejándolo desconcertado, estaba acompañado por el de miseria. Si, porque él se había comportado como un miserable al tratarla de aquella manera.

Él no era el dueño de ella a pesar de haberse sentido traicionado. Y ahora menos que nunca lo seria.

Nunca se intereso por el amor, y de hecho jamás en toda su vida se enamoro, las mujeres siempre fueron alguna especie de objeto para él, a las cueles el cambiaba en lapsos de tiempo cortos. Siempre que alguna era tachada de la lista surgía alguna nueva y mejor conquista.

Pero aun más odiaba el cambio que había dado su vida gracias al destino.

Todo comenzó como un capricho y termino peor de lo que comenzó.

Poco a poco ella se fue abriendo paso en su vida, poco a poco ella empezó a captar su interés hasta el punto de nublar sus sentidos cuando estaba despierto o dormido.

No solo recordaba el trato que él tuvo con ella, sino también sus palabras.

No estaba seguro si algún día sería capaz de olvidarlas, y si él no las olvidaba; ella mucho menos.

No podía culparla en lo absoluto.

Pero a pesar de la culpa, de lo miserable que se sentía con el mismo…Aun la quería para él, egoístamente para él.

Muy en el fondo se resignaba a perderla del todo, muy el fondo su soberbia y orgullo no lo hacían dar el brazo a torcer.

Estaba seguro que iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

-Solamente estoy autorizado para decirte una sola cosa-Afirmo Emmett mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención-Si dejaras de ser tan impulsivo y vieras mas allá de tu nariz te darías cuanta de la cosas

Edward guardo silencio procesando y tratando de entender las palabras del hombre junto a él.

-Ella va a matarme por esto-Murmuro para sí mismo el hombre de ojos azules en un suspiro. ¡Que Dios lo protegiera! Porque de verdad ella lo mataría, primero a Cullen pero después a él; de eso no cabía la menor duda-Se donde vive

Y ante la mención de esas tres sagradas palabras él concentro todos sus sentidos en su amigo.

Necesitaba ese vendita dirección en este momento.

Después de ese día cuando ella se recupero totalmente no hubo palabra de por medio, todo se sumió en silencio. Pensó que tal vez ella le gritaría por su osadía pero nada paso, lo que logro desconcertarlo aun más.

Y por su parte él no encontraba palabras para pedirle disculpas. Tal vez el orgullo y la soberbia seguían en él.

Bella solo se había dignado a mirarlo y él no había podía leer esa mirada en ella.

No solo necesitaba esa dirección sino que también la necesitaba a ella y su perdón.

Tenia que tenerla, sea como sea _tenia_ que tenerla.

* * *

Oh por Dios ¿Por qué aun se torturaba con lo sucedido? Y pero aun ¿Por qué siempre que lo pensaba le encontraba a él algún justificativo?

Él no era digno del amor que sentía, se sentía tan tonta…tan estúpida.

Ella tendría que haberse enamorado de una persona como Mike o como Jake. Ese era el tipo de hombre que ella tendría que tener en su vida.

¡Pero no, ella tenía que ser diferente!...Ella tenia que haberse enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Solo había dos posibles respuestas a ese amor que sentía, o ella estaba loca de remate o bien le gustaba los hombres complicados que la hacían sufrir.

La mejor respuesta era la conjunción de ambas.

Y para sumar un malestar más que influiría en su humor cambiante, el clima había cambiado de repente y ahora estaba helando.

Hoy _no_ era su día.

Tenía toda la casa para ella sola, su madre, hermano y padre habían salido. Sus papas a ver a un familiar y su hermano a ver una película junto con sus amigos. ¿Y ella? Prefirió quedarse en casa sola y por qué no también aburrida.

No le gustaba estar sola.

De seguro tampoco podía llamar a Rose para que le haga compañía y hablar de trivialidades porque lo más probable era que se encontrara prestándole toda su atención a su pareja.

Tenía que reconocer que un poco la envidiaba, pero esta era una sana envidia. Estaba feliz por su amiga, pero a ella le encantaría que al igual que su amiga sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Ya estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Entonces recordó algo; para climas como estos no había nada mejor que una taza de chocolate caliente. Con esa idea en mente dejo sus libros de texto esparcidos por su escritorio y bajo presurosa hasta la cocina, si mal no recordaba su madre le había dicho que recientemente había comprado chocolate. Un problema menos, pero ahora tenía uno nuevo…encontrarlo.

Su madre lo guardaba bajo siete llaves porque su hermano prácticamente era adicto el chocolate. Por lo menos era una adicción saludable, va dentro de algunos parámetros.

Su búsqueda no tardo más de cinco minutos porque para suerte de ella, y desgracia de su hermano, sabía de memoria los escondites de su madre.

Esperaba que con eso no solo se le pase el frió sino también sus pensamientos.

No sabia cuantos días exactamente transcurrieron del incidente, tal vez unos cinco o seis pero de algo estaba segura. Primero de las palabras de Tanya y luego también de las palabras y ciertos golpes de _el._

A pesar de que por este ultimo todavía tenía cierta tonalidad violácea en las zonas afectadas, ella aun intentaba justificarlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque uno siempre justifica a la persona amada.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que alguien fuera de sus cabales no era consciente de sus actos y mucho menos si estaba bajo la influencia de malas interpretaciones. Había querido explicarle lo del beso con Jake, aunque la verdad es que ella no tenía que excusarse de nada, pero él no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar.

Solamente pensó en huir y termino todo vuelto un caos.

Cuando nuevamente el borde de la taza estaba por tocar sus labios recordó que la casa estaba muy silenciosa, algo faltaba.

Y la respuesta llego más rápido de lo previsto, faltaba en la casa Nala, el gata que su mamá le había regalado a ella y a su hermano hacia unos cinco años.

Dejo la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesa y salió de la casa. No tenía que ir muy lejos, solamente caminar unos pasos hacia el árbol mítico que adornaba el templo desde hacía siglos.

Pero al regordete gato de la familia no fue al único que encontró.

Ella paró en seco y él le regalo una sonrisa, muy diferente a las que hasta el momento le había regalado, mientras seguía jugando en su regazo con la graciosa gatita que constantemente maullaba.

No sabía porque él estaba ahí.

-No le gusta lo que le haces-Dijo ella cuando recupero los pensamientos coherentes y el habla de sus cuerdas vocales. Le había costado salir de la impresión.

El no entendió, pero antes de poder preguntar soltó un quejido producto del reciente zarpazo que Nala le proporciono en defensa. Bella rió bajo mientras la gata saltaba del regazo de Ed y corría hasta meterse dentro de la casa.

Ella camino hasta él y lo sujeto de la campera que llevaba puesta, lo jalo con fuerza para que se reincorporara y sin decirle una palabra lo condujo dentro de la casa. Cuando logro que finalmente el cuerpo de él terminara de pasar por el umbral de la puerta, cerro la misma y lo dejo libre mientras corría escaleras arriba.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta la casa de ella?

Bueno no era muy difícil de responder esa pregunta, pero estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de Isabella. Ella lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado y eso lo hacía sentirse más bajo y miserable todavía.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su compaña de universidad en el segundo piso de la casa, se adentro un poco en la misma. Una foto, de las que tenía a simple vista, le llamo la atención. Se acerco y tomo entre sus manos el portarretratos observando nuevamente a aquel hombre de la vez anterior, el mismo al que ella había abrazado con infinita felicidad; aquel hombre de ojos y pelo negro como la noche.

En la foto tanto ella como ese hombre salían sonrientes, ella estaba subida a la espalda de él mostrando su característica sonrisa. La foto no tenía mucho tiempo de seguro; apostaba que era resiente.

Nuevamente se sintió dolido, se sintió traicionado.

La sonora forma en la que ella estaba bajando la escalera lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, apresurándose a dejar la fotografía en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado.

Cuando llego nuevamente junto a él trayendo con ella en sus manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el rostro de él se encontraba neutro. Como si de verdad hubiera alejado el reciente malestar que había adquirido.

Le juro protegerla y jamás lastimarla, aunque ella no lo supiera. Y a pesar de que por dentro volvía a experimentar los mismos sentimientos, los reprimiría estoicamente.

Prácticamente ella lo obligo a tomar asiento mientras arrastraba una silla y la enfrentaba a él para luego sentarse en la misma. Coloco el botiquín en su regazo y sin más se dispuso a desinfectar la herida en el más profundo silencio.

Ambos podían sentir la incomodidad del momento, casi tan palpable.

No entendía el porqué de su reacción, la herida no era de gravedad; solo era algo leve que se curaría solo. Mil veces ella, su hermano o a su papa pasaban por lo mismo pero ninguno se trataba una herida tan insignificante. Le molestaba que con él eso hubiera pasado.

Su cuerpo actuó dejando que ella simplemente sea una marioneta que observara en primera fila los movimientos involuntarios pero sin poder hacer algo para contrarrestarlos o reaccionar. Fue en el segundo piso de su casa que su cuerpo dejo que ella tuviera nuevamente control sobre él, un momento y lugar muy tarde. Como ya había empezado a actuar tenía que seguir actuando.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo mientras terminaba de pasar sobre la piel de Edward el algodón embebido en agua oxigenada. Parecía concentrada en su trabajo, pero las apariencias siempre engañaban.

Ella no tenía un desarrollado sentido del oído, solamente era una mujer normal pero igual ante el inminente silencio que reinaba en la casa podía escuchar claramente la respiración de él. No le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo en lo absoluto.

Al parecer siempre Cullen encontraba algún modo de perturbarla.

La hacía sentirse tan pequeña ante él.

Cada vez que lo observaba lo hacia como una niña a un adulto, esa niña que veía con magnificencia a la persona que le llevaba varios años de edad y que intentaba imitar. Experimentaba un cúmulo de emociones cada vez que estaba junto a él o solo lo miraba de forma disimulada como mil veces algunas de sus compañeras lo habían hecho alguna vez. Mil veces deseo tener la fortaleza de poder entablar una conversación con él, pero es que su carácter y la forma de dirigirse hacia los demás, hasta con cierto desdén, impidió que no solo ella sino varias personas se le acercaran. Era de alguna extraña forma un huraño en algunos aspectos. Era también superior a muchos otros hombres.

Seguramente la superioridad que veía en él era porque estaba enamorada y lo juzgaba con esos sentimientos. Siempre tan ingenua, siempre tan confiada de las personas. Cuando aprendería que las personas no eran lo que en verdad aparentaban.

Ella…ella se había dado el gusto de pensar, aunque sea solo una vez, que _el_ podía fijarse en ella; pero esta vez en una forma seria, en una forma que no represente un juego. No podía negar que actitudes de él la desconcertaban, pero ella dudaba.

Una parte de su cabeza le decía que confiara, que se deje guiar por sus instintos natos que en este caso no le fallarían. Pero la otra, y tal vez la más influenciada con todo lo que tenía que ver con él, le repetía hasta el cansancio que Edward Cullen la veía como parte de un nuevo juego.

Alejo su mano de la de él, no le gustaba el hilo de sus pensamientos y mucho menos la forma en que sus sentimientos se manifestaban a través de los mismos.

Sintió el mundo desmoronarse a su pies, como si con aquella simple lejanía marcaría el comienzo y el final de la relación que el deseaba empezar pero que jamás se concretaría. Todo había nacido por parte de él producto de un juego que jugaba demasiado bien; y aunque el comienzo no era alentador y mucho menos los sucesos que se desencadenaron en el camino hasta este momento solamente podía rescatar una sola cosa. El amor que había tardado de asimilar pero que sentía por ella.

Al ver la tonalidad que habían adquirido los ojos de ella supo que no era tiempo de interponer su orgullo que, aunque sea por primera vez, tenía que reconocer sus descomunales errores y tragarse aquel orgullo que lo hacía en muchos casos merecedor de respeto.

Porque aunque quisiera ser orgulloso en este caso algo nacido del interior de él lo hacia flaquear y mostrarle la verdadera magnitud de su forma de comportarse.

Quería su redención.

Quería por fin tenerla a su lado.

La sujeto del brazo impidiendo de esta manera que ella termina alejándose de él, tenia un cúmulo de emociones en su pecho; tenia tantos sentimientos que eran difíciles de hacérselos saber en ese preciso instante y ella le mostraba con su mirada inquieta puesta sobre la de él que quería saberlos. Nunca fue una persona dúctil con las palabras y por eso prefería mostrar los hechos con evidencias pero en este caso no era momentos de hechos.

Aunque fuese necesario, y también por primera vez, imploraría su perdón. No soportaba perderla. No soportaba otro segundo con aquella culpa que lo carcomía y lo alejaba de ella.

-Perdóname-Murmullo él tan bajo e inaudible que pareció que con aquella simple palabra hubiera tocado y acariciado el alma de la chica. Era como una caria para ella, aquel tono de voz que parecía a punto de quebrarse con tanta facilidad. Jamás había visto esa faceta en él.

Enmudeció de inmediato sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él que en esos momentos eran como imanes. La obligaban a buscar la verdad de sus palabras en aquel brillo que adoptaron. Seguía teniendo dudas pero…pero era momento de confiar

Para bien o para mal era momento de confiar y tomar valor.

Ella solo se atrevió a regalarle una diminuta y cohibida sonrisa con sus finos labios como símbolo de redención, como símbolo que creía en él.

Deseaba besarla desde aquella vez que su juego se volvió contra él y ahora más que por fin veía cumplido ese pequeño deseo que sin saber había pedido a Dios.

-Perdóname-Volvió a murmurar mientras ahora la tomaba con delicadeza del mentón. No solo tenía que pedirle perdón hasta el cansancio, si era necesario, por su último comportamiento sino por todo lo que había pasado en este cortó tiempo.

Estaba tan cerca de demostrarle sus sentimientos. Estaba tan cerca de poder sentir los labios de ella nuevamente sobre los suyos, estaba…estaba….

-¡Hermana!

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados por el grito. Bella había caído, aun con el corazón latiendo en su pecho desbocado, de la silla en forma estrepitosa para terminar de aterrizar en el suelo. Edward intentaba volver a sentarse en el asiento como hasta hace menos de dos segundos tratando de entender lo que sucedido.

-¿Y bien me explicaras que es esto o no?

Los dos presentes voltearon sus rostros hasta el recién llegado; un joven que no superaba los diecisiete años de edad visiblemente fulminando con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente a uno de ellos. Edward levanto una ceja escéptico mientras lo examinada y ella intentaba que los colores no se le subieran al rostro. Esto era mucho para ella.

"_Maldito mocoso"_

Ahora estaba seguro que estaba cerca de algo…Estaba cerca de lidiar con el hermano de ella.

¡¿Podía tener más mala suerte?!

"_Seguro"_

* * *

Bufo por milésima vez en el escaso tiempo de diez minutos.

Oh si, claro que podía tener mas mala suerte…¡Él era el rey de la mala suerte!

Primero llevaba dos fatídicos días desde aquel beso interrumpidos por el hermano menor de ella, el mismo que conoció en ese momento inoportuno que se atrevió a interrumpirlos a ambos. Ese mocoso con la mirada lo había enfrentado y él no se quedo atrás provocando una reacción en cadena de sentimientos claros en los hombres al proteger a aquello que les pertenece.

Bella podía tener un lazo irrompible con su hermano pero era de él le gustara o no al mocoso, aunque aun no eran absolutamente nada.

Y justamente ese "pequeño" detalle era su segundo problema y dolor de cabeza.

Le fue imposible no marcharse cuando la mirada de suplica que ella había puesto sumándole que se lo había pedido con la misma voz aquel día intentando despejar el reciente e improvisado campo de la batalla que se había formado en el comedor.

¡Ja! Se marcho porque Isabella se lo había pedido no porque le tuviera miedo al mocoso.

Pero volviendo al punto primordial; desde ese día ni siquiera había podido dirigirla la palabra o por lo menos un saludo. Las pocas veces que por milagro de Dios se podía acercar a ella, ya que nuevamente aquel tonto estaba siguiéndola a todos lados como un maldito perro, siempre surgía algo que cortaba por la mitad las palabras en su boca y ella salía huyendo de la escena a una velocidad admirable.

Al parecer era rápida a la hora de escabullirse de las situaciones pero hoy estaba decidido que acabaría con este juego del gato y el ratón aunque el mismo Dios se hiciera presente o la universidad se cayera sobre su cabeza. No importaba cual de ambas cosas sucediera primero porque de igual modo no la dejaría escapar nuevamente.

Cuantos todos se levantaron de sus asientos dando por terminado la jornada de ese día se fijo directamente en ella y en los movimientos que hacia para mezclarse entre el mar de persona que se había formado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin pedir permiso o disculpas, como siempre ocurría, se abrió paso entre sus propios compañeros y antes que ella cruzara la puerta del salón y a la vista atónita de ese tonto que siempre la seguía la sujeto del brazo y la arrastro sin importarle las sandeces de aquel estúpido que escuchaba a su espalda.

Apresuro el paso y ella lo siguió sumisa, ya se había cansado de llamarlo para exigirle que la soltara; al parecer los reclamos no funcionaban con él. Bella vio de soslayo las miradas recelosas y hasta desaprobatorias que varias chicas le lanzaban al ver por quien era conducida. El salón donde habían cursado esa materia estaba en el segundo piso y al parecer hoy todos querían salir desesperados de la universidad. A ella le hubiera sido fácil escabullirse, pero con un _Edward Cullen_ que la manejaba como una marioneta y marcaba el paso arrastrándola consigo, era todo menos fácil.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando el sol le pego de lleno en el rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos pensó que ahí se acabaría el martirio. Ella no estaba preparada para verlo a la cara y lo había evitado de la mejor manera posible. Hasta agradeció mentalmente por las interrupciones de Mike cada vez que el quería hablarle. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Pero hasta hoy había llegado su huida

-Edward-Ella volvió a llamarlo cuando él se detuvo en seco pero sin voltear a verla. Cada vez la incomodidad en ella era más grande y estaba segura que pronto su voz mostraría ese detalle. Sentía que su nuca se tensaba ante el incomodo ambiente que se formaba y los encerraba a ambos. Estaban completamente solo en algún lugar apartado de la universidad, no le gustaba que él conociera tantos recovecos del mismo-Podrías por favor soltarme-Pidió ella tratando de no sonar molestar pero la verdad es que lo estaba, la idea de que él conociera tantos lugares "ocultos" lo hacia relacionarlo con las relaciones furtivas que todos sabían que tenia.

Fue recién a ese pedido que él pareció acceder y soltarla por fin para voltear a verla aunque no pudo interpretar la mirada que ella le estaba devolviendo. Por lo poco que la conocía estaba acusándolo de algo y al perecer estaba enfadada.

¡¿Y ahora que se debía todo ese teatro que él se armo?! La estaba tratando como si fuera algo de su propiedad y le debía algún tipo de respeto y culto. Faltaba que una persona arrogante como era él, le pidiera que lo venerara y estaba segura que cumpliría con lo que había propuesto.

Hace dos noches hubiera caído a sus pies pero por suerte su hermano sin saberlo llego para salvarla. Y ahora que podía ver hasta qué punto conocía la universidad gracias a las veces que se saltaba la clase fue como si un balde de agua fría la hubiese golpeado.

Había sido una tonta en albergar la remota posibilidad de que _él_ se fijara en ella. Si recordaba la voz con la que le había casi implorado que lo perdonara le daba asco de solo pensarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se obligo a tranquilizarse mientras mandaba esos nuevos sentimientos a algún lugar de su cuerpo para que nunca volvieran a aflorar. Cuando sintió el tacto tibio de una mano sobre su mejilla los abrió de inmediato por la impresión.

-Necesitamos hablar-Susurro él mirándola fijamente a los ojos deleitándola con la suavidad de la piel de ella. Le parecía irreal que ella no intentara alejarse de él como si fuera un maldito bastardo a pesar de haberse comportado como tal-Bella quiero que entiendas que…

Ella solo se dispuso a mirarlo recelosa, nuevamente estaban esos sentimientos aflorando en ella.

-Yo no necesito entender nada ni que me expliques nada-Su voz sonó carente de sentimientos y le parecía tan extraña hasta para ella misma. El detuvo la caricia atónito pero no aparto la mano de aquella zona-¿Me crees tan estúpida como para creer en tus palabras?-Estaba destilando veneno, por primera vez lo estaba haciendo y no intentaba absurdamente justificarlo.

Ella alejo la mano de él-Si quieres hacer algo decente y honrado en tu vida déjame en paz y has como que no me conoces

Contuvo el llanto y fingió el papel de mujer fuerte mientras esa ira que sintiera siguiera corriendo en sus venas. Estaba harta de todos estos juegos, estaba harta de ella misma y estaba harta de él. Se giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a cerrar un episodio demasiado corto y transitorio de su vida.

"_Maldita mujer"_

No la dejaría salirse con la suya así de fácil.

No entendía esa reacción, pero si las palabras con ella no servía las solucionaría a su modo.

La sujeto nuevamente del brazo y la giro sobre si de un solo movimiento brusco hasta que el cuerpo de ella quedo junto a su cuerpo. Soltó un quejido y lo miro con los ojos abiertos pasmada. No le estaba gustado como el la observaba.

Las masculinas y firmes manos de él apresaron su baja espalda y su nuca dejándola inmóvil.

-Si no entiendes por las buenas entenderás por las malas pequeña

No había estado preparada para escuchar esa confesión y nunca lo hubiera estado, mucho menos cuando los labios de él se estrellaron contra los de ella de forma brusca y casi bestial. La dejo desarmada y sin reacción alguna mientras los labios masculinos se movían presurosos sobre los de ella. Su estomago empezó a cosquillear ante la tibieza y la rudeza de esos labios y ese beso que se negaba con los resquicios de su cordura a responder.

Perdido en la desesperación en la que se veía inmerso al intentar demostrarle a aquella mujer lo cierto de sus palabras, ejerció más presión en la nuca de la misma y se abrió paso con su lengua por entre los labios femeninos para besarla con amplitud.

La fuerza de la joven en sus brazos se agotó.

Toda su cordura, la fuerza de voluntad que había ejercido desde la primera vez que los labios de él rozaron los suyos se escurrió como el agua. Había desea besarlo desde aquella vez. Le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia si entregándose a las miles de sensaciones que se formaban en su estomago y mandaban descargas de choque a diferentes partes del cuerpo.

La escucho suspirar de una forma tan mansa y totalmente entregada a las sensaciones que le brindaba, intentando seguir el ritmo de aquel beso desesperado ahora por parte de ambos. El respirar de ambos se volvía pesado y sonoro, embriagados en el pequeño calor que poco a poco creada ese beso en ambos. La atrajo más hacia si, levantándola un poco del suelo y nuevamente marcando el ritmo del beso. Uno lento y sin prisa, dándose el tiempo que al parecer era perpetuo para degustar el increíble sabor que ella poseía.

Había deseado tanto besarla.

Dio suaves y pequeños mordiscos al labio inferior de ella antes de alejarse lo suficiente y dejar caer su respirar irregular y caliente mezclándose con el de ella. Volvió a observarla notando que ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba completamente sonrosada. Los labios de ella entreabiertos y húmedos incitándolo a un nuevo beso como si fueran completamente comestibles para él y solo para él.

Volvió a inclinarse lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de ella y pasar de forma desinhibida y lasciva su lengua por ellos antes de volver a besarla con la misma demanda y entrega que la anterior; reafirmando cada palabra dicha por él hace dos noches y dándole a entender que esto no era un juego como ella pensaba.

Cuando volvieron a separarse la abrazo por la cintura y ella se atrevió a mirarlo aun algo turbada por la muestra de aquel cariño y las sensaciones que no cabían en si misma. Noto como se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de satisfacción y eso logro que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara de sobre manera.

Se escudo en su pecho para no ver su cara y Cullen hizo el abrazo más férreo apoyando su mentol sobre la cabeza de la misma.

-Se que esto no comenzó como tendría que ser pero quiero que sea enserio-Afirmo sin preámbulos depositando luego un beso en aquella cabellera que desprendía un intoxicante perfume a fresias, ese mismo que a él le encantaba. La sintió tensa en sus brazos y la alejo de si para que lo viera nuevamente a los ojos-Se que esto es precipitado y es probable que no me creas pero yo…-Suspiro tomando valor, las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta. Nunca en su vida había confesado sus sentimientos, porque nunca había tenia este tipo de sentimientos. ¡Por Dios no podía costarle tanto!-Maldita sea Bella el punto es que yo….

Ella se apresuro a juntar nuevamente su boca con la de él en una unión que no duro absolutamente nada según el, pero lo suficiente como para ponerle la mente en blanco.

-Solo…solo acompáñame hasta casa-Pidió ella abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando fundirse en aquel calor que el de por si emanaba haciéndola sentir protegida. El ligero temblor con que lo había besado ahora estaba muy lejos. Tenía miedo de escuchar aquellas dos palabras que él quería decirle. Deseaba tanto poder escucharlas pero le era imposible aun no confiar cien por cien en él.

Todo había sido tan surrealista e inverosímil.

Ella se alejo de él dispuesta a comenzar la marcha, algo que se vio totalmente interrumpido porque el volvía a aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. Aunque la tomo otra vez desprevenida el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía en sus brazos era único.

La beso nuevamente consumiendo todo su oxigeno y su aliento.

Le era imposible separasen de ella y de aquellos labios, ahora que los había probado era como una droga.

Era…era como si sus labios fueran el mas exquisito manjar de todos los tiempos y nada mas servido para él.

Bella pestaño varias veces acostumbrándose a esa nueva sensación e intimidad que compartía con él. La sonrisa de Edward la intranquilizaba un poco cohibiéndola.

Era absurdo pero si tenía que compararla el sabor de ella era tan dulce y afrodisíaco como la misma fresa

Él sonrió más ampliamente antes de comenzar a caminar entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Ahora que lo meditaba bien la _gula_ no era un mal pecado después de todo y mucho menos en estos casos.

_Hola como están?_

_Se que posiblemente me quieran matar y las entiendo me e demorado dmd tiempo en subir el sgt cap. Pero es que he tenido algunos problemas personales que ia se arreglaron felismente & la cosa horrible de la gastritis tmbn es un problema, estoi totalmente fregada con eso._

_Bueno como ven algunas cosas se van aclarando y me alegro bastante._

_Solo quedan dos Capis mas, ia se que son 7, pero asi lo decidió Lis asi que dos mas y esto se acabara._

_Gracias por los reviews y las alertas (: en verdad gracias._

_Sean adorables y dejen reviews la historia ia se acaba. _

_Para las que quieran leer algo divertido, es un fic que me gusta mucho es gracioso y tiene rated M, pero es uno de los mejores, se iama "Noches de Dulce Fantasías " de Tamynna_

_Les dejo el link:_

_.net/s/5352676/1/Noches_de_Dulce_Fantasia_

_Bueno eso es todo chau ablamos las quiero_

_TefiSong._


	7. Lujuria

**Séptimo pecado: Lujuria**

Amaba su perfume, el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios al que en poco tiempo se había hecho adicto, amaba sus risas sinceras y radiantes. En si, la amaba solamente y únicamente a ella.

Amaba a Isabella Swan y aunque sonara como el típico y tonto hombre que estaba bajo el efecto del amor, y al que siempre de alguna manera se negó a pertenecer, quería; ¡No! necesitaba propagar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por ella.

Y lo demás podía irse al infierno porque a él no le importaba.

Solo había un "pequeñísimo" e "ínfimo" problema…No era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para tentar a su novia. Aunque hablando de tentaciones su mente no le jugaba una buena pasada desde hacía varios días, por no decir semanas.

Pero en este caso estaba hablando de algo inocente pero no por eso menos tentador para él.

¿Quién podía imaginarse que Bella podía ser tan cosquilluda?

"_Nadie"_

En clase pocas veces formaban grupo, muy rara vez los profesores lo dejaban como tarea para el hogar, en casos particulares donde por situaciones ajenas a ellos se veían en la obligación de hacer algún trabajo grupal, no menos meritorio que los trabajo que hacían casi siempre de forma individual. Pero reconocía que la gran mayoría de los profesores encontraba gratificante torturarlos con trabajos de ese tipo para solo el placer de ellos. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera servía para la materia que cursaban.

Pero hoy parecía que estaba de suerte.

Hoy había amanecido con el pie derecho.

Contra todos los pronósticos dados y mucho mas tratarse de su antipático profesor de derecho, estaba sentado al lado de Bella y burlándose con su sonrisa, sin que ella lo viera, del estúpido que lo observaba de reojo desde la otra punta del salón.

No tenía ni idea de que se trataba esta nueva tarea, pero lo único que tenía claro es que antes de que la joven pudiera replicar algo ya había tomada las cosas que descansaban en su banco y estaba a su lado para formar grupo con ella.

Ella estaba tan ensimismada con aquel texto que no notaba las claras y evidentes intenciones de su compañero de banco momentáneo.

Edward dibujo una traviesa sonrisa… ¡Por Dios como iba a disfrutar este momento!

Miro de soslayo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de no levantar sospechas ni miradas entrometidas. Todo era perfecto.

Acerco una de sus manos hasta la cabellera de la chica, notando como eran suaves las hebras al simple tacto. Descorrió el pelo que le molestaba para poder llevar a cabo su pequeña travesura. Al parecer no le había prestado importancia ya que no era la primera vez que hacia ese movimiento, solo que esta vez eran otras las intenciones.

No era un santo, y mucho menos ahora quería serlo.

Con cuidado dejo que todo el cabello de ella descansara sobre su espalda, dejando libre aquel níveo y perfumado pedazo de piel que pertenecía a su cuello. El perfume de ella lo respiraba a grandes bocanadas de aire, no había otra cosa en el mundo más exquisito que aquel perfume a fresias.

Pero, ayudándose de todo su auto-control, volvió a centrarse en su objetivo.

Se acerco un poco más a ella sin que lo notara, lo suficiente para que su brazo rodeada la cintura de ella con delicadeza pero con convicción en su acto.

La muchacha lo miro de reojo notando el semblante relajado y hasta concentrado de el que al parecer leía los apuntes que tenía delante de su rostro. Le extraño un poco pero paso eso de alto y volvió a la lectura. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que él la abrazara, pero moriría de vergüenza si alguien los veía.

La escucho suspirar de forma profunda y él volvió a verla con disimulo notando la extrema concentración en su rostro fruncido al intentar entender ciertas palabras. La mano que estaba sobre la cintura de la chica se movió ligeramente y con suavidad.

Casi al mismo tiempo Bells se había movido en su asiento pero no volteo a mirarlo.

Sonrió de forma arrogante y volvió a mover la mano para obtener la misma reacción en ella que la vez anterior.

Se movió otra vez inquieta y algo enojada por lo que él se atrevía a hacerle. Estaba tocando un punto sensible en ella, donde tenía cosquillas si se sabía cómo hacerlo. Detestaba que él supiera cómo hacer eso.

Esta vez casi pego un salto de su asiento conteniendo la risa de forma estoica. El sutil ruido hizo eco en el lugar y trato de tranquilizarse mordiéndose el labio inferior para que una risita no se le escapara.

Por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros o el profesor se intereso por el ruido.

Sin voltear a verlo sujeto la atrevida mano de él que se había abierto paso entre medio de su remera para ahora provocar directamente las cosquillas sobre su piel.

-¿Qué haces?-Mascullo ella entre dientes girando un poco su rostro y mirándolo de forma amenazante. Pero él la miraba impávido, como si de verdad no se encontrara haciendo nada del otro mundo. No tenía que responderle porque la mirada que le devolvía era la suficiente respuesta que podía recibir-Concéntrate y deja de hacerme cosquillas

El profesor los miro directo, mientras Edward solamente asentía y ella carraspeo un poco para salir del paso y no dejar entrever que su pequeña conversación no tenía nada que ver con el tema. Suspiro cuando el profesor volvió a voltease y aunque la afirmación de este no la convencía en lo absoluto por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Tal vez él le aria caso.

Pero que equivocada que estaba.

Él solamente estaba comenzando.

Aquel blanquecino pedazo de piel lo estaba tentando a ser besado desde que lo dejo a la vista solo y nada más que para él. Acerco lo suficiente el rostro mientras ahora le pasaba ambas manos por la cintura, una por su espalda y otra por su estomago, para dejarla apresada y sin escape de sus brazos. Pronto sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica al quedarse quieta entre sus brazos sin moverse, como esperando a lo que él tenia en mente.

Y juraba que le encantaba aquello de ella.

Rozo con insistencia su nariz en el cuello de ella, mientras escuchaba como dejaba escapar una diminuta risa de niña y se revolvía en sus brazos nuevamente relajando un poco más su cuerpo.

No sabía si le estaba haciendo cosquillas o se las estaba asiendo a él mismo, porque podía sentir como su piel se erizaba ante ese contacto.

-Edward-Murmuro ella en un suspiro que realmente distaba mucho de demostrar enfado, pero es que no podía enfadarse con él a pesar de todo. A una parte de ella le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo a pesar de no ser el lugar correcto y solamente provocarle cosquillas.

Ese murmullo lo alentó a besar su piel y volver a probar el sabor de esta, obteniendo como resultado un suspiro totalmente rejado de la chica que tenia presa en sus brazos. Ya no eran unas simples cosquillas para molestarla, era algo más y no quería detenerse. Hasta esto era mucho para él pero no le importaba.

Noto como ella oprimía con fuerza la mano que le había sujetado con anterioridad y él en replica mordió con sutiliza la piel que momento atrás adormeció por sus besos, sintiéndose extasiado por lo que un simple contacto podía despertar en su cuerpo.

Ella era suya y él la necesitaba y ella…ella….

Ella lo aparto de su lado de un fuerte empujón que enfrió todo lo que estaba sintiendo en un segundo.

"_Mierda"_

-Ustedes-Dijo el profesor mientras los observaba con malestar. Bella sintió que la sangre en su cuerpo se congelaba ante la sola mirada de él-Los quiero ahora mismo fuera de mi clase

El rostro de Swan se torno escarlata y todas las miradas las sentía sobre ella como agujas clavándose en la piel. Como detestaba esto y como lo detestaba a él, quien sonreía como siempre enfrentado al profesor.

-No sabe con qué gusto-Vocifero Edward para que toda la clase pudiera oírlo claramente y disfrutar en primera fija de la cara colérica de su queridísimo profesor de derecho. Hubiera querido tener una cámara para tomarle una foto. Por Dios esos momentos eran únicos e irrepetibles.

Se paro del asiento como si nada sucediera y tomo del brazo a una desorientada, aturdida y muy sonrojada novia, quien volteo a mirarlo tratando de entender lo que pasaba. La jalo para terminar de ponerse de pie, mientras con la otra mano agarraba la mochila tanto de ella como de él.

Simplemente salió de ese salón como siempre, con todas las miradas clavadas en él; solo que esta vez arrastraba a su pálida novia.

Juraba por Dios que nunca más volvería a reprimir a partir de este día ninguna otra travesura que se pasara por su mente y que incumbiera a la chica de ojos chocolates.

Para él este día había comenzado demasiado bien.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Quería gritar hasta que su garganta ardiera y disipar todo el malestar que sentía con ella misma, pero mucho más con él.

¡¿Dónde demonios quedaba su fuerza de voluntad?

Ella se había rendido tan fácil a sus besos que hasta se había olvidado en donde se encontraba. Por suerte algo de raciocinio le quedaba aun y supo separarlo justo a tiempo, sino hubiera cedido sin ninguna duda.

Lo detestaba pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que el amor era tan contradictorio.

¿Es que acaso él no se daba cuanta de lo que sentía?

Por Dios otra vez las ganas de gritar volvieron a ella, y a diferencia de la vez anterior lo hizo sin importarle el sobresalto del resto de los miembros de la familia.

Cayó de forma estrepitosa acomodando su espalda en la puerta y tapando su cara con ambas manos. Tenia tantas cosas en mente…sentía tantas cosas nuevas.

-Síndrome adolescente

Bella destapo su rostro y sus manos cayeron pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo. Miro a su hermano que devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas.

Ella suspiro sin dirigirle la palabra, no deseaba hacerlo por ahora. Seth se llevo a la boca un nuevo puñado de aquello a lo se había vuelto ahora adicto y se arrodillo al lado de su hermana.

-Eso déjaselos a los adolescentes Bells-Comento en forma de burla sonriendo. Esperando que su hermana le digiera algo al respecto como siempre, pero la respuesta nunca llego-¿Pasa algo con Edward?

Solamente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, como si todo el peso del mundo los sintiera en sus hombros. Le sonaba extraño que su hermano no estuviera diciéndole cosas acerca de él, pero la verdad que luego de aquella primera impresión ambos se llevaban de maravilla. Aunque había días en que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con la forma tan libre y desinhibida en la que Cullen la trataba estando en su casa.

Le enternecía saber el cariño que su hermano le profesaba a pesar de las rutinarias peleas que tenían por tontos motivos. Pero así eran ellos y así eran muchos de los hermanos.

-No, él no tiene nada que ver en esto…-Mintió-…soy yo la del problema

-Pero hermana-Dijo con un tono de asombro mezclado con el de burla-Siempre tienes problemas

Y ahí se rompió toda la magia del momento.

Seth se rió de forma estrepitosa al ver el nulo intento de su hermana por pegarle. La verdad que era mala, más que eso…era pésima. Ella se levanto con rapidez concentrada en nada mas alcanzar a su objetivo, pero como siempre él resultaba ser mas rápido que ella y antes de poder alcanzarlo el estaba encerrado en su habitación riéndose de buena gana.

Renee se acerco el principio de la escalera mirando con detenimiento el segundo piso de la casa, donde al parecer se podía escuchar una batalla campal. No tenia que pensar mucho el por qué del problema.

Sonrió con devoción.

Por más que pasaran los años había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Y sus hijos eran unas de esas cosas.

La maldijo mental y verbalmente.

Se había atrevido a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a ¡Él!

Cayó pesadamente sobre el sillón llevando ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Quería entenderla pero algunas veces no la comprendía, cada día ella le demostraba que era muy diferente al resto de las mujeres que alguna vez tuvieron relación con él.

A él le encantaba esa diferencia que la hacia única…perfecta para él.

Llevaban alrededor de un mes y medio junto, la relación más duradera que alguna vez tuvo; y la relación que él anhelaba que fuera para siempre. Pero su ex prontuario no lo beneficiaba mucho.

Podía sentir tan claras las dudas de ella, que eso le causaba temor; tenía miedo que ella lo dejara. No era fácil seguramente para ella confiar del todo en él, y podía entenderla.

Se había ganado con creses en estos dos años los calificativos que adornaron su modo de vida gracias a su famosa lista que solo existía en su mente. Tenía el respeto y adoración de algunos, pero la desconfianza y el recelo de otros.

Y Bella por mucho tiempo se encontró en el segundo grupo de personas.

Por eso era que entendía sus miedos y dudas, por eso es que no se entregaba plenamente a la relación que compartían. Por eso es que ella siempre lo interrumpía cuando intentaba decirle solamente en dos palabras todas las emociones y sentimientos que albergaba por ella.

No solo su vida anterior influía en sus miedos, sino también el trato que había tenido para con ella la vez anterior. Tenía su perdón pero sabia que ella aun dudaba, y aunque él omitió hacer pregunta sobre aquellos dos hombres eso no quería decir que no sintiera un cierto receso cada vez que los veía cerca de ella. Por eso actuó de la forma que actuó cuando volvió a ver al tonto ese que se había atrevido a besarla.

Tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos terminara arrebatándosela.

Por aquellos miedos era que su relación no tenía un nombre específico. Simplemente intentaban estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, aforrándose como un salvavidas al otro para darse cuenta que esa era la realidad y que de verdad estaban juntos. Él actuaba muchas veces como un celoso empedernido, pero es que de verdad le molestaba la secaría de ese tan Newton y al parecer a ella no le molestaba para nada que él la rondara.

Quería que ella entendiera que esta vez era la única, que no habría ninguna otra mujer en su vida más que ella. Pero ella se empecinaba en desconfiar un poco todavía de él, a no creerle.

Y por más que la tenía eso le dolía.

Hasta el séquito de mujeres que siempre lo perseguían entendió que ya no había ni siquiera un lugar para ellas, pero la persona que más lo había entendido fue la misma Tanya. Era como si ella supiera de ante mano los claros sentimientos que sentía por Bells pero que le costo entender y aceptar.

_-Ambos tienen que aprender a confiar_

Esas fueron las simples palabras de Emm, cuando le comento por primera vez acerca de aquellos miedos e inseguridades que sentía también por primera vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su amigo tenía razón.

Hoy aria que ella confiara plenamente en él al igual que él en ella.

Miro nuevamente con esperanzas renovadas la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, otra vez sintió su mundo desvanecerse cuando comprobó ninguna llamada entrante por parte de el. ¿Acaso se había enojado con ella?

Gimió de pura angustia escondiendo otra la vez la cabeza entre sus piernas que eran apresadas por sus brazos. Tenia tanto deseos de llorar pero se contenía. Solamente era una tonta.

Pero es que deseaba que él la comprendiera a pesar de no expresárselo con palabras. ¿Acaso no notaba lo vulnerable que era ante sus besos? ¿No notaba ese deseo que crecía en ella cada vez que la tocaba?

Las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo claras y a eso le sumaba esos sentimientos que él le provocaba casi dejándola sin aire. Ella sabía que lo amaba, pero tenia dudas respecto a él; y aunque muchas veces ella interrumpió su confesión era solo por una simple razón.

Si él decía que la amaba y jugaba con ella para después dejarla, jamás lo soportaría.

Ella no quería ser una de las tantas mujeres que "alguna vez" había logrado estar con el. Quería dejar una huella, quería tener una relación con nombre y no ser algo anónimo; aunque a su vez era obvio, para el resto de sus compañeros, amigos y familiares.

Casi se cae del sillón por el susto al escuchar la insistencia del timbre. Hoy nuevamente su familia había decidido abandonarla, pero esta vez ni siquiera Nala se encontraba para hacerle algo de compañía por lo menos.

Dio otra nueva y rápida mirada a la pantalla de su móvil comprobando sin éxito que seguía igual que la ultima vez que lo había observarlo. Ya había descubierto que aunque se pasara minutos y minutos con la vista fija en el aparato electrónico, este no cumpliría sus demandas.

Como si realmente el ¡gran Edward Cullen! Pudiera acordarse de ella.

Por Dios eso era la cosa más absurda que alguna vez pensó.

La tonada particular del timbre de la casa lleno cada uno de los rincones, con pesadez se levanto alisando con sus manos su cabello que se encontraba bastante desordenado. Tenía la ilusión de que Rose haya encontrado un poco de tiempo para ella, y a pesar de no poder responder sus mensajes, que acudiera a ayudarla en este dilema que cada segundo se volvía para ella mas complicado.

-¡Un segundo!-Grito al escuchar como esta vez ya el timbre no sonaba, sino que ahora golpeaban la puerta con insistencia. Lo único que esperaba que sea quien sea tenga una buena y creíble excusa para tocar de esa forma la puerta. Estaba a punto de derivarla y juraba por si misma que lo aria pagar la reparación de la misma si sucedía.

Se arreglo la falda y la remera antes de abrir la puerta.

Solo haba podido girar la perilla y abrir un centímetro antes que la persona del otro lado ejerciera mas fuerza que ella y terminara de abrirla de golpe, logrando que ella caminara unos pasos hacia atrás y el desconocido avanzada dentro de la casa en menos de un segundo.

Grito al no poder reconocer al intruso y pronto este la arrincono contra la pared más próxima y tapo su boca con una de sus manos.

-¡Maldita sea Isabella-Mascullo indignado cuando pudo callar a la chica y quitarse la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Solo en ese momento el nerviosismo que notaba en los ojos de la joven se apagó como una llama extinta-¿Querías dejarme sordo?

Ella lo miro ceñuda y con solo poner ambas manos en el pecho de él logro alejarlo al hacer la fuerza necesaria. No dijo nada a pesar que toda su espalda colisiono de forma sonada con la pared que tenia detrás.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto tonto-Ahora era ella la que gritaba. Ella si tenía porque gritar, no como él que se había metido como un vándalo a su casa. Todavía sentía el corazón en la garganta a punto de salirle por la boca. Suspiro para recuperar la calma y lo observo un poco mejor, no tenia buen aspecto-¿Qué sucede?

No se sentía muy cómodo bajo el ojo sagaz de ella y el tono de voz que había usado para preguntar por su estado, seguramente era por lo de recién. Bien, ella en algo tenía razón, no había querido meterse de ese modo a su casa y muchos menos cuando al parecer estaba sola. Era una conclusión apresurada pero es que nadie se había ni siquiera asomado cuando grito ella despavorida.

-Tenia ganas de verte…Oh que ¿También me prohibirás eso?

Bella entrecerró los ojos y decidió que era mejor contar mentalmente hasta diez antes de sacarlo con lo primero que tenia a mano de su casa. Lo amaba demasiado pero estas actitudes de él como la desesperaban.

-Yo no te prohibí nada-Respondió ella cortante cuando su cuenta mental había finalizada y no le quedaba mas alternativa. Tampoco podía dejarlo nuevamente en la calle como esta mañana, pero una parte de él se lo merecía.

-¿Están tan segura que puedes apostarlo?

Ella volvió a prestarle toda la atención, momentos atrás no lo había hecho. A pesar de la pequeña y escasa luz que iluminaba el pasillo ponía notar el rostro de Edward serio y seguro en cada uno de sus palabras. ¿Estaba jugando con ella?...Ella no dejaría que él jugara con ella, tenia que entender que no era igual a las otras mujeres con las que se relacionaba.

Simplemente pensó que era mejor omitir su pregunta, deseo hacerlo y lo hizo. No iba a permitir que él jugara con ella o con su mente. Él tenia que saber diferenciarla si de verdad quería que esto poco que tenían saliera a delante.

Ella le dio una última mirada, tan profunda que podía cortar la propia piel, y salio por fin de ese pasillo que servía como pequeño recibidor. Ella dejo atrás el acogedor sillón y se interno directo en la casina de la casa esperando, a pesar de que sonara tonto, poder alejarse o huir un poco de él.

No entendía ese comportamiento de él, la atacaba con peguntas irracionales todo para enredarla en sus pensamientos. Suspiro como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros y apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesada.

-Llevamos casi dos malditos meses de este juego -Agrego el cuando dio por fin con su pequeña liebre escurridiza que no se había volteado a verlo-Un maldito día estamos bien y seis mal…me estoy cansando de esto

El agarre que tenía sobre la mesada se hizo más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras, sonaba cansado, desganado; pero ella lo estaba más o igual que él. Era ella la que tenía que lidiar con las miradas, con los murmullos del resto de las personas. A ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero todos y cada una de las personas se daban cuanta que Edward y ella había dejado de ser nada más que compañeros de universidad.

Tenia presente el episodio de hace solo una semana donde tuvo que intervenir para que Jake e Edward casi no se mataran. Y por supuesto eso había servido para alimentar los chismes y ser el centro de atención por todos.

Algunos se compadecían de ella y otros la celaban. Toda su vida estaba hecha un caos desde que el entro en su vida como algo más que un compañero.

Pero sobre todo lo que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos o él la besaba. Y eso le daba tanta rabia consigo mismo hasta puntos inimaginables.

-Yo también estoy cansada de esto-Dijo en un hondo suspiro que al parecer le cortaba el aire. El agarre de sus manos se suavizo y el sentimiento de sentirse desamparada al estar lejos de él la golpeo con brutalidad. ¿Por qué el amor sería tan contradictorio?

Cuando Ed la abrazo en esos abrazos perpetuos que solo él era el único de proporcionarle sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Él pareció saber eso porque la pego mas contra su pecho y el agarre que mantenía en su espalda se intensifico.

Se congelo al instante cuando escucho las palabras de ella y solo fue consciente que la estaba abrazando cuando la escucho con claridad sollozar sobre su pecho. No había querido decir aquello en realidad, solamente quería que ella ya no corra de él como si de verdad le temiera. Él era nuevo en esto y no sabía cómo comportarse con ella.

Acaricio el cabello de ella con ternura, algo que había aprendido en este tiempo y que servía para apaciguar y calmar el llanto de la joven en sus brazos.

Bella gimoteo un par de veces aspirando y exhalando grandes cantidades de aire hasta por fin recuperarse. No quería separarse de él, no quería experimentar nuevamente lo que era estar sin él aunque sea por un instante. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo por una tontería, porque esto no era más que una tontería.

La joven salio de aquel escondite que eran sus brazos y lo miro fijo. Ella podía notar un sin fin de palabras escondidas en la mirada de él, pero sobre todo podía notar dos en particular que ella le había casi prohibido pronunciar. Pero hoy se terminaba aquella absurda prohibición, para ella la prueba mayor de fuego ya estaba pasada aunque después vinieran muchas más.

-Te amo-Susurro ella con simpleza y voz aterciopelada, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras para que él se de cuanta de la magnitud y peso de lo dicho por ella. Todo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se quedo estático, con una mirada turbia y confundida puesta sobre la de ella; no era para menos.

A él le había prohibido decirle aquello y ella se lo lanzaba en la cara con una total simpleza que era indignante.

Puedo notar que del asombro y la sorpresa paso al enojo y la ira en menos de dos segundos. Ella lo observo boquiabierta cuando él la alejo de si como si la despreciara.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y muchos menos pensando.

-Edward-Lo llamo aun sorprendía por su actitud al notar la espalda de él y como caminaba a paso lento hasta la puerta de la cocina para irse como si nada pasara. Esto de verdad no podía estar pasando.

Ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda en un protector abrazo, antes de que el cuerpo de el pasara el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué soy débil ante ti?-Pregunto él mas para si mismo que para ella en un total tono de resignación, pero ella logro escucharlo y soltó una cálida risa casi juguetona. La tensión que había en el ambiente y en su cuerpo disminuyo por completo en el mismo momentos en que aquellas pequeñas manos se cerraron sobre su estomago-¿Lo sabes?

Ella volvió a reír ante el noto cómplice de su pregunta, y negó frenética con la cabeza varias veces. Él no podía verla, pero podía sentir el moviendo de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo desde su espalda; de igual forma escucho nuevamente la voz de ella.

-No lo se pero deseo saberlo

Podía jurar que por lo menos para sus oídos el tono de ella había sonado sensual y hasta con un tinte de lujuria que lograba hacer reaccionar con facilidad a su cuerpo. La calidez de las manos de ella traspasó las capas de ropa e hicieron contacto con su piel, atormentándolo, quedándolo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo era posible que una siempre palabra despertara tanto en él? Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el pervertido de su amigo.

Se giro en el abrazo con facilidad y ella lo mantuvo unos segundos hasta que él lo correspondiera. La acerco tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir cada curva de ella como un tatuaje recién hecho. Tenía los sentimientos de amor y deseo a flor de piel. Quería que uno de ellos y el mas importante quedara por siempre grabado en la memoria de ella, porque era a la primera mujer que se lo diría y esperaba que a la ultima.

-Porque también te amo pequeña-Susurro en su odio sintiendo como todo él se movilizaba en su interior y ella se aferraba más a ese abrazo que ambos compartían. Ambos habían dejado atrás sus miedos y ahora podían comenzar por fin una relación con todas las letras.

De forma desesperada él busco los labios de ella, sorprendiéndose al darse cuanta que ella buscaba los de él con la misma desesperación. La forma en que él la devoraba con sus besos la hacia temblar, era un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados entre el amor y el deseo que aumentaba conforme a como los segundos pasaran.

No fue muy consciente cuando Edward giro con ella hasta arrinconarla entre el umbral de la puerta y su masculino cuerpo. Los besos eran cada vez más desesperados y anhelantes, como si escasearan a la hora de transmitir todas las emociones que ambos sentían por el otro. Dio un suspiro tan profundo incrementando la sensación de vértigo que sentía en su estomago cuando el descendió hasta su cuello depositando húmedos besos. Recorrió los fuertes brazos que la tenían aprisionada hasta poder hundir sus manos en la cabellera negra de él e inconscientemente hacer precesión para que no abandonara su cuello.

Era endemoniadamente exquisita, endemoniadamente tan ella…endemoniadamente perfecta para él que lograba solo con un suspiro volverlo loco. La apretó más contra el umbral y su cuerpo cuando escucho con total libertad un gemido salirse de los labios de Bella al morder su cuello. Su piel se erizo y la sangre en su cuerpo la sintió mas espesa en las venas, le costaba mantener un ritmo de respiración continuo y al parecer el aire de toda la habitación no alcanzaba para ambos. La mujer en sus brazos estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, escuchaba, como un bálsamo para sus emociones, el irregular y pausado respirar que llevaba.

Ella se estremeció por completo cuando sintió las manos ásperas y varoniles de él colarse por debajo de aquella remera blanca que llevaba puesta ese día. Edward volvió a besarla sin dar tregua a que otro pensamiento ocupara su mente y poder experimentar nuevamente lo que era el sabor incomparable de la boca de él. Las manos de él le quemaban la piel de forma agradable y placentera. Muy en el fondo de su cabeza quedaban los ecos del raciocinio que siempre tenia.

Se detuvo un momento y se separo lo suficiente para contemplarla, podía sonar arrogante pero quería ver cada pequeño detalle de ella. Los labios rosados y húmedos por los besos recién dados, las mejillas sonrosadas hasta niveles inimaginables, pero había algo que lo dejaba completamente sin habla…era aquel brillo nuevo que descubrió en sus ojos. Esos ojos que podían mirarlo con reproche, enfado o cariño; esta vez guardaban un brillo nuevo que por primera vez pudo observar.

Podía notar su miedo por lo desconoció pero también aquella pequeña llama de lujuria que crecía en el fondo de su mirada.

La levanto en vilo observando en primer plano el sobresalto en las facciones de la muchacha que hasta había logrado soltar un grito por la sorpresa. Siguiendo un instinto, ella sujeto la cintura de él con sus piernas. Aquella posición trajo nuevamente algo de cordura a su mente.

-Ed…ward-Ella balbució su nombre tratando de formar una oración completa. Quería decirle que se detuviera, aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que se abandonara a la marea de sentimientos.

Se volvió a sentir tan vulnerable como una hoja a merced del viento, cuando él rozo con suavidad sus labios con los de ella.

-Te amo demasiado

Y volvió a besarla acallando no solo las palabras que salían de su boca sino aquel eco en su cabeza.

Aquel sentimiento de sentirse correspondida removió su mente y cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía, y aunque ambas veces las había escuchado el mismo día, quería que él mil veces mas se lo repitiera. Fue ella quien hizo el beso mas profundo todavía con aquel mágico sentimiento a flor de piel.

El contacto del cuerpo de ella con el de él en aquella posición era torturante, podría sentir cada curva con plenitud, el calor único que despedía el cuerpo femenino marcando una nueva diferente entre ella y el resto de las mujeres que pasaron por su vida.

Las manos de él volvieron a colarse por debajo de la remera de ella, retomando el trabajo y tratando de apaciguar al calor que barría su cuerpo. Noto como ella contrajo el vientre y suspiraba con labor. Apretó más su cuerpo con el de la muchacha, y Bella ejercían más presión en el abrazo que la mantenía sujetada a ese hombre para no caer. Ella lo escucho gruñir con fuerza mientras besaba su clavícula con fervor. Era un contacto tan íntimo el que mantenían, ambos sexos rozándose a pesar de la ropa. Ropa que ahora parecía solamente atormentar a ambos.

Era tan suave la piel de ella bajo la rudeza de sus yemas que no era fácil mantener la compostura. Si se tratara de otra mujer a esta altura ya estaría a punto de tomarla, pero algo lo obligaba a llevar las cosas un poco mas lento y apaciguar esa lado puramente instintivo que poseía. Quería demostrarle por completo que podía ser por ella una persona diferente.

Pero por Dios que tenerla así no ayudaba mucho.

Su cuerpo la reclamaba bajo algún instinto de posesión que nunca experimento. Pese a la negativa de una parte de él, su cuerpo actuó bajo los dominios de otra persona. Se froto contra ella en un fervor agónico que lo dejaba a la deriva de sus sentimientos. Esta vez ella gimió sin tapujos y brindándose al placer que durante semanas se había negado a experimentar con la única persona que amaba.

El ambiente era demasiado perturbador, demasiado erótico…demasiado lujurioso para ella.

El sabor de la piel de Bella era intoxicante para su sistema, aquel mismo que lamía de su cuello y clavícula sin poder tener acceso a más piel. Una palma de su mano llego por fin al preciado objetivo…poder abarcar un seno de ella. La vio y sintió retorcerse con un placer inusitado, que hasta juraba que destilaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel perfumada. A pesar de no poder sentir para su deleite la piel de aquel monte blanquecino, era suficientemente torturante sentir el pezón erecto por la excitación que tenía su dueña bajo el claro respirar irregular.

Pese a su estado un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

No era buena señal.

-¡Isabella Swan!

Ambos se tensaron al instante y se miraron profundamente sin atreverse a voltear. Toda la atmósfera se había congelado, incluyo ellos mismos. Edward no hizo ningún ademán por bajar a Bella de aquella comprometedora posición. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de ella porque él también lo sentía

"_Otra vez no"_

Definitivamente él no era un hombre con suerte.

Volteo el rostro, y si antes estaba nervioso palideció al instante al ver quien era la persona que esta vez los había interrumpido.

-No es lo que parece

Y se le tenía que haber ocurrido la peor excusa de todas. La mujer frunció el seño indignada.

Él no iba por muy buen camino. Estaba vez si estaba a punto de ser castrado.

"_Maldita sea"_

Ella sabía porque estaba ahí. Ambos sabían porque estaban. Las palabras sobraban.

Las miradas eran profundas, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Los cuerpos tensos pero a las relajados. No era necesario que sus cuerpos se rozaran, porque el contacto nulo que ambos tenían era suficiente para que las sensaciones se desencadenaran en el preludio de lo que se aproximaba.

Cuando Edward le propuso acompañarlo, ella no lo negó. Era un hecho ambos se amaban, ambos se deseaban.

Él estiro su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella sin palabras de por medio, solamente mirándose de manera profunda y cómplice. Ella había sonreído, estaba segura.

Al parecer siempre él encontraba la forma de ser su guía. Estaba vez no era la excepción. La conducía con calma, sin prisa alguna; hoy era el principio y el final de muchas cosas. El principio de un amor que él consideraba eterno y perpetuo, porque había encontrado a ese alguien sin saberlo. El final de esa agónica búsqueda en la que se había convertido, también sin saber, en la presa de la mujer que ahora él conducía con total tranquilidad hasta su propio cuarto.

La atmósfera los invitaba a ambos a adentrarse en terrenos desconocidos, para él todo esto también era desconocido. Experimentar nuevas sensaciones…experimentar lo que era por primera vez hacer el amor con la persona amaba.

Los ojos de ella ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra que iluminaba cada rincón de aquella masculina habitación. Su cuerpo se estremecía con solo sentir la calidez del embriagante ambiente provocando, a pesar de su seguridad, la casi afiebrada tonalidad que sus mejillas poseían.

Él la abrazo por la espalda y pude sentir aquella magnifica corriente eléctrica que provocaba el roce del cuerpo masculino con el suyo. Un hondo suspiro escapo de sus labios, y su pecho se inflo al instante tomando a grandes bocanas el aire con anhelo.

-Solo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

La voz de Edward no había podido sonar mas ronca y sensual mientras caía sobre su oído despertando un centenar de cosquillas. Su aliento caliente al tocar su piel le causaban cosquillas.

Él quería ver sus ojos.

Esos que días atrás pudo notar el brillo, la chispa de deseo, de pasión, de lujuria y amor que aquella mujer poseía en su interior. Sabía que solo él era el dueño de aquellas sensaciones, como ella era la causante de aquellas mismas sensaciones en él.

Bella se giro en aquel abrazo con una gentileza y ternura admirable, entonces solo en ese momento el pudo notar aquel brillo en sus ojos. Su mirada era tan profunda que podía verse reflejado en aquel mar chocolate que lo llamaba en silencio. Su piel, su aliento, sus labios, toda aquella mujer lo llamaba en silencio pero a la vez a gritos.

Fue ella quien tomo el impulso de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y acercar sus labios, ofreciéndolos para que él los tomara. Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa y termino la tortura de ella. La tortura de ambos.

Los finos brazos femeninos no perdieron tiempo y se cerraron alrededor de su cuello jugando con el cabello que tenia a corto alcance. Las manos masculinas se aferraron en la pequeña cintura con delicadeza pero seguridad. Él estaba dejando en claro a quien ella pertenecía.

Hoy más que nunca ella pertenecía a él, y él a ella.

Él beso se volvía desesperado mientras ambos degustaban nuevamente el sabor de la boca que los besaba. La sangre ardía en las venas…quemaba en el cuerpo. La respiración se volvía pesada y sonora.

La tierna forma en la que el acariciaba la piel de su espalda logro que soltara un suspiro placentero. Ella se estremeció bajo el caliente tacto de sus yemas, y el vértigo en su estomago parecía dejarla sin reacción alguna.

Ya no sabía si podía seguir el ritmo de aquel beso que él marcaba, demandante, pasional…salvaje como solo él era. Era plena la sensación efervescente que Edward lograba en su cuerpo con un simple y gentil toque.

Todavía no entendía que era aquello que lograba ella para hacerle perder la cordura. Pero no le importaba, ahora no quería saberlo; quería que la magia que ella tenía sobre él nunca se extinga. La necesidad de poder sentir las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella recorrer su cuerpo con deseo era algo que lo hacía excitar con tanta facilidad ante el solo pensamiento. Quería sentirla. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Bella pareció leerle el pensamiento porque con temor las delicadas manos de ella se abrieron paso entre la camisa blanca, experimentando, conociendo cada parte del pecho masculino. Delineaba con cuidado cada músculo, tratando de guardarlo en su memoria por siempre. Asombrándose por la calidez plena que ahora sentía provenir de aquel cuerpo que la turbaba desde hacia semanas enteras.

Él gruño de forma ronca sobre su cuello extasiado en la tímida caricia con la que se disponía ella a tocar y conocer su cuerpo. Jamás había experimentado aquel ardor, aquella necesidad de posesión que solo con ella experimentaba.

Con un ademán desesperado se desprendió completamente de aquella camisa para poder permitir, y sentir, con mayor plenitud que ella lo recorría solamente con su tacto.

Su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos. Cada pedazo de piel visible ella la tocaba de una forma enloquecedora y endemoniadamente excitante.

Volvió a besarla con fervor mientras aferraba con ambas manos los bordes de la remera de tirantes de ella y la arrestaba por su piel pasando por sobre su cabeza y hombros; viéndose en la obligación de rompes el beso por ese acto.

No importaba donde quedaba esparcida la ropa, mientras sea lejos de sus cuerpos.

Beso su cuello y hombros deleitándose, intoxicándose con el aroma de su cabello y piel. Ese aroma a fresias que lo volvía loco.

-Edward-Ella suspiro su nombre con fuerza cuando él la libero de aquella prisión que mantenía cautivo su pecho. Erizándose su piel ante el simple contacto de la fría noche que los cubría como un manto de complicidad.

Supo que su nombre jamás había sonado más hermoso, más erótico en los labios de otra mujer que como en los de ella.

Solamente desea dos cosas en este mundo. La primera había sido poder besar con plenitud los labios de la mujer que se brindaba sin reservaras a sus caricias, y la segunda fue poder saborear, tocar, sentir los senos de ella.

Bella cerró los ojos de golpe, cuando la sensible piel de su pecho sintió la boca de su amante recorrerla. No sabía con exactitud desde hacia cuanto tiempo deseaba experimentar aquella única sensación.

Ella jadeo más alto llenando los oídos de él, dándole a entender cuanto le agradaba aquella caricia mientras él solo se disponía a torturar a la dueña jugando con el pezón erectado de su seno derecho, mamándolo, mordiéndolo con delicadeza. Una de sus manos se encargaba de atender al otro seno que bajo su tacto se estremecía por completo, mientras la otra mano estaba aferrada a la cintura de ella para evitar que se alejara. Pero él sabía que ella no se alejaría.

Él estaba excitado, más de lo que alguna vez logro excitarse con otra mujer. El dolor torturante de su hombría se lo dejaba en claro y nada más habían sido unas simples caricias a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Pero ella podía hacer que perdiera la razón con tanta facilidad. Era una extraña sensación de morir y vivir al mismo tiempo.

Bella tomo el rostro de él con ambas manos y logro hacer que él volviera a mirarla perdiéndose nuevamente en los ojos del otro. Ella pego por completo su cuerpo al de él, escuchando un gemido por parte de el. Los senos de ella aplastados en el fornido pecho y la tirantez que sentían en su bajo vientre dándole a entender el estado de su amante. Ella sentía una extraña punzada en su feminidad que lograba hacerla navegar en un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

-Ámame, ámame Edward…-Dejo caer con su aliento rozando el cuello del hombre con sus besos. Sus manos recorrían con presión los brazos que descansaban al lado del cuerpo masculino. Y él dejo escapar un jadeo-…ahora solamente ámame…-Ella volvió a besar su cuello, y como días atrás en su casa él había hecho, mordió un pedazo de piel-...quiero sentirme tuya…quiero sentirte mío

Ella no sabía porque había dicho aquello ultimo, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Aquel instinto dormido, aquella lujuria que Edward despertaba en ella la hacía también reclamarlo.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla fue como si su cuerpo hubiera sido puesto sobre una hoguera. La beso de una forma tan profunda y pasional que pensó que desfallecería en sus brazos presa del color y la pasión que recientemente comenzaba a experimentar y descubrir.

No puso resistencia alguna cuando el termino de desnudarla por completo. Estaba incomoda, nunca antes había estado alguna vez con un hombre; pero a pesar de eso cada vez que recibía un nuevo beso por parte de quien pronto se convertiría en su primer hombre y amante era como si su mente quedara completamente vacía y ella se encontrara a la deriva.

Sintió las frías sabanas de la cama en su espalda y el caliente cuerpo masculino sobre ella ejerciendo presión para que terminara de recostarse.

Cullen busco nuevamente la boca de la mujer mientras sus manos bajaron por los costados del cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a sus muslos y abrirlos. Él se posición entre medio de aquellas piernas torneadas y blanquecinas. Su mente y cuerpo no estaban por soportar un nuevo e íntimo juego, ya habría tiempo más adelante para eso. Ahora solo quería tenerla.

Cuando él se rozo contra ella comprobando la humedad de su excitación, ella pensó que moría en ese mismo instante. No fue consciente en qué momento el había quedado en la misma igual de condiciones, lo único que tenía claro es el jadeo que escapo de sus labios y el gemido de los de él. Se arqueo contra él y en un acto instinto sus piernas sujetaron la cintura de su pronto amante.

Edward aferro con fuerza las sabanas de la cama y contrajo el rostro por el placer al sentirse acogido poco a poco por los pliegues de la intimidad de Bells. Entraba lento en ella, sabía que le dolía y lo que menos deseaba era prolongar su dolor.

Ella sollozo y clavo con fuerza las uñas en la espalda musculosa de él; un grito escapo de su garganta cuando entro de una sola envestida en ella terminando con aquel martirio. La respiración de Bella se había vuelto más dificultosa, él permaneció quieto sin moverse para que ella terminara de acostumbrarse a aquella sensación.

La muchacha movió sus caderas invitando a que él continuara lo que ambos comenzaron, el pulsante dolor de su sexo poco a poco disminuía. Busco aferrarse mejor a su espalda cuando comenzó a envestirla con lentitud. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y rozaban sus bocas sin llegar a besarse. Todo lo que se sentían se perdía por cada poro de su piel.

-E…eres toda mía pe…pequeña-Jadeo él en el odio de ella de forma posesiva, demandante; buscando un mejor apoyo con sus brazos para envestirla más profundamente. La escuchaba y sentía gemir y retorcerse con insistencia, esa mujer podía llevarlo al limita de todos sus sentidos.

Era torturante, enloquecedor y placentero sentirse acogido por el interior cálido de ella; se expandía y se contraria con total facilidad solo y para él.

No supo cuantas veces más logro envestirla, no supo su midió o no su fuerza. Las veces que ambos jadearon o gimieron sus nombres. Solo fue consciente cuando los pliegues de ella se contrajeron de forma dolorosamente placentera sobre su miembro y la tensión en ambos cuerpos sudorosos y acalorados era evidente.

Ella gimió el nombre de él llegado al clímax y dejando que su cuerpo sea barrido por aquella sensación que nació desde la unión que ambos compartían. Los músculos de su cara estaban tensos por el placer, pero a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados la beso con torpeza mientras lograba envestirla una última vez más con una fuerza descomunal que ni el mismo reconocía y terminaba derramándose dentro de ella.

Ed cayó pesadamente sobre ella mientras ambos intentaban normalizar la respiración y el correr loco de ambos corazones. No tenía deseos de separarse de ella, mucho menos ahora que era suya por completo.

Y sin previo aviso ella comenzó a reírse olvidando el momento que compartían.

-Mi madre va a matarnos por esto-Dijo ella aun entre risas abrazando a Edward por la espalda. Estaba actuando de una forma tan natural que hasta a ella misma le sorprendía.

Él también se rió entendiendo plenamente el porque. Después del incidente donde nada más ni nada menos su propia suegra los había encontrado en una situación no muy casta, le prometió a esta por el momento no intentar nada subido de tono con su hija.

¿Cuándo había pasado de aquello?

Nada más ni nada menos que una semana.

No era muy bueno a la hora de cumplir promesas que no sean a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Giro lo suficiente con ella hasta que su espalda tocara el colchón y Bella descansara sobre su pecho. Aquella mujer de la risa a los brazos de Morfeo pasaba demasiado rápido.

La abrazo con cuidado escuchando el acompasado respirar de ella. Miro el techo de su habitación recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de que la tomara.

-Pequeña lujuriosa-Susurro en su oído y ella en sueños pareció molestarse. Contuvo estoicamente una risa y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Como aquella noche de hace meses atrás el aroma a fresias inundaba el lugar al igual que la sonrisa de la azabache. Pero estaba vez era diferente, no tenia que evocarla para poder verla o sentirla.

Estaba vez solo tenía que abrazarla un poco más. Ella era de él.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que los brazos de Morfeo también lo acunaran inspirando por última vez el perfume que lo volvía loco.

Al igual que aquella noche él pensó en un solo nombre, en una sola mujer antes de dormir

"_Bella"_


	8. Siete Pecados

**Disclaimer : **Personajes de la increible** Steph Meyer**. & Historia de la lindisima **Lis- Sama.** a mi me pertenece la _adaptacion - _Ja! gran logro no lo creen?-

**

* * *

**

**Ultimo pecado: Siete pecados**

_"Un vicio capital es aquel que tiene un fin excesivamente deseable de manera tal que en su deseo, el hombre comete pecados, todos los cuales son originados en aquel vicio como su fuente principal" (Santo Tomás)_

La apretó mas contra su cuerpo y ella suspiro en el mismo momento en que el abrazo se hacía más férreo. Bella continúo con los ojos cerrados y en aquel estado de maravillosa somnolencia, le encantaba estar en sus brazos. Se sentía cuidada, se sentida protegida; pero por sobre toda las cosas se sentía amada.

Si ella misma hace dos años atrás pudiera verse ahora, estaba segura que a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos no lo creería.

Tenía ese toque de extraño y hermoso.

Cada año, mes, días, horas, minutos y segundos eran extraños porque los vivían con una intensidad única, una intensidad que hacía ver esos momentos hermosos e irrepetibles. Como si nunca más volvieran a darse.

Vivían el ahora sin esperar al mañana, aunque inconscientemente lo esperaban con el anhelo de continuar juntos.

Ella por lo menos tenía esa fantasía. Como la fantasía que hace dos años atrás tuvo cuando comenzó todo ese juego. Ella sabía que había comenzado como un juego, él no tenía porque decirlo. Y nunca se lo dijo en estos dos años de relación.

Para Edward era un secreto. Para ella también era un secreto…solo que mal guardado.

-Te amo

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin despegarse de su pecho trato de buscar la mirada de él. Sus palabras calentaban su alma y como siempre sucedía su corazón corría rápido en su pecho.

El distaba mucho de ser una persona expresiva con sus sentimientos, al contrario no solía decirle con tanta libertad te amo. Aunque ella sabía que él la amaba como ella a él. Pero no podía negar que la encantaba que se lo digiera.

Su voz sonaba dulce para sus oídos pero podía notar un tinte de posesividad que mas allá de enfurecerla la enternecía.

_Avaricia_

Bella soltó una risita ante el pensamiento y volvió a acomodarse nuevamente en el cálido pecho de su novio. Lo escucho soltar un gruñido, y conociendo como lo conocía sabia que se había enfadado. Podía jurar que por su forma de comportarse era descendiente de algún posesivo vampiro.

Se reincorporo un poco, lo suficiente para sentarse y poder perlo con plenitud. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada que le daba era acusadora y molesta.

-¿Sucede algo?-Ella pregunto con voz calma, acomodándose para poder entablar una conversación con él. Edward mascullo una palabras que ella no llego a escuchar a pesar de encontrarse en total paz en el patio de la universidad.

-¡Ja!-Él aparto sus manos de la cintura de ella y se cruzo de brazos ofendido. ¿Todavía se atrevía a preguntarle de forma tan tranquila?-Claro que no

Bella no tenía que ser adivina para saber que él le había hablado con sarcasmo. Ahora era ella quien competía con él con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no quieres decírmelo genial pero tampoco me trates de ese modo- Se reincorporo enfadada con rapidez. Últimamente estaba mucho más susceptible cuando el le respondía de aquella forma. Sabía que no tenía porque enojarse de ese modo, pero es que estaba cansada en algún punto y explotaba a la mínima chispa.

Ella no llego a recoger la mochila que estaba justo al lado de Edward porque antes que lo haga él la había aferrado del brazo y jalado nuevamente hacia él para quedar presa en sus brazos.

-¿Piensas huir de mi pequeña?-El tono jugaron con el que él le hablaba de forma ronca pero severa en el oído logro que se quedara quieta en sus brazos. Ella no pudo notarlo pero él sonreía victorioso al sentir las reacciones en el cuerpo de Bella-Eres mía y nada más que mía

Siempre era lo mismo, él le respondía de mala forma, ella se enfadaba y cuando quería huir de Edward; él siempre se las ingeniaba para acercarla a su cuerpo y susurrarle palabras posesivas al oído. Por Dios sentía que se derretía en sus brazos cada vez que él hacia eso. Le encantaba la forma en la que él la amaba.

Tan posesiva…Tan avara.

No solo la hacía sentirse así, sino también deseada.

Gimió cuando él la beso con fuerza y dejando en claro que toda ella le pertenecía nada más que a él. No existía Mike, no existía Jake o algún otro hombre que ella pudiera conocer. Solo existía para ser querida, amada y deseada por él.

Edward sabia que aquella mujer solo le pertenecía a él. Era endemoniadamente un avaro y mucho mas lo era con la mujer que respondía su beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Cuando logro separase de él sentía las mejillas arder como si fuera el primer beso que hubieran compartido. Ese no era el primero y mucho menos el ultimo, pero la forma en la que ella la besaba la hacía delirar en sus propias sensaciones de típica mujer enamorada.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante y ella se sintió burlada por responder de esa manera a sus besos.

Él sabía todos sus puntos débiles, la tenia donde la quería.

Bella quiso proporcionarle una buena cachetada para quitarle esa sonrisa socarrona del rostro pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el, la cómodo otra vez sobre su pecho y soltó al aire un bostezo para nada delicado.

_Pereza_

Tendría que poner en orden su vida y volver a ser la joven responsable que era. Edward Cullen estaba contagiándole sus mañas o mejor dicho sus pecados.

Dios sabia que se estaba volviéndose una perezosa como él.

Le proponía que se saltaran un par de clases, como precisamente en este momento lo estaban haciendo sentados bajo las protectoras ramas del mismo árbol que dos años atrás había visto el comienzo de su juego, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía mutua. No podía negar que era un hermoso día como para pasárselos encerados en alguno de los, ahora, lúgubres salones y además era oficialmente dependiente de Edward. Lo necesitaba junto a ella si fuera posible las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Viéndolo de ese punto no estaba del todo mal faltar a un par de cátedras para disfrutar de la calma que les brindaba ese hermoso día de primavera y la compañía de su novio.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos siendo acunada por el vaivén del pecho de su novio y el tranquilo latido de su corazón. No había en este mundo mejor calma, mejor paz que esta que ahora ambos estaban sintiendo. Disfrutando en silencio del uno y del otro.

Podría pasar siglos enteros en los brazos de Edward.

Nunca se cansaría de la forma protectora que la abrazaba cuando ambos dormían juntos, como si él tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera irse de su lado o evaporarse como el agua.

Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia observando el rostro pacifico de la chica que cómodamente se encontraba sobre su pecho. Con movimientos lentos acomodo mejor su espalda en el árbol para no terminar resbalándose.

En estos dos años donde en su lista el único nombre que existía era el de su novia, le hacía recordar todo lo vivido. Los momentos juntos, esos agridulces a los que siempre se enfrentaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

La voz calma y dulce de ella lo hizo salir de las lagunas de su mente. Pestaño varias veces siendo observando atentamente por los ojos chocolates profundo de Bella que esperando su respuesta.

_Soberbia _

Por una acto reflejo que casi había adquirido desde que comenzaron su relación sus ojos viajaron a los labios femeninos que estaban entre abiertos invitándolos a ser besados hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y si fuera por él vendería su alma al diablo si es que no podía besar esos labios.

-¿Edward?-Ella levanto ambas cejas cuando noto con claridad la sonrisa arrogante que se formaba en el rostro de su pareja. Esas sonrisas tenían la capacidad de dejarla sin habla-¿Q…qué…?

Volvió a sonrojarse ante la mirada tan cargada que él le estaba dando, no necesitaba si él quería desnudarla; porque con solo mirarla lo estaba haciendo.

Una de las manos masculinas atrapo el mentón de la indefensa presa que tenía en brazos para impedirle alguna posible escapatoria, aunque él sabía que ella ya no tenía porque escapar y mucho menos deseaba hacerlo.

-Deseas que te bese-Susurro aquella afirmación sobre los labios carmesí femeninos. En realidad él estaba muriéndose sino la besaba pero no lo admitirá. Había cosas que jamás lograría admitirle aunque interiormente las sabía.

Más allá de todo él seguiría siendo un soberbio en algunos aspectos.

La pequeña presa pareció temblar bajo el roce de sus labios con los de ella y su sonrisa se agrando con total simpleza. El irregular respirar de su novia le caía en el rostro mientras lo observaba a la expectativa de su siguiente avance. Solo tenía que avanzar medio centímetro más y estaría disfrutando nuevamente de aquella boca sin necesidad de demostrarle lo vulnerable que era ante ella.

Pero su plan no salió como esperaba.

En menos de un segundo toda la fuerza de habla y voluntad que parecía haber perdido para estar mansamente en su brazos y a su merced había regresado.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ella se logro separarse de él y estar de pie mirándolo de forma acusadora y retadora.

-Aléjate de mi Cullen-Dijo ella tomando la mochila que estaba junto a sus pies y comenzando a irse. Se voltio indignada con él y con ella misma. Con ella por ser tan débil a sus encantos y con él porque seguía siendo un maldito soberbio que prefería proliferar su orgullo machista.

¡Ella no había querido besarlo! ¡Él había querido besarla!

Aunque inconscientemente una parte de ella si quería en realidad besarlo, pero eso era un tema totalmente al margen.

-Oh claro ya entiendo Isabella…-Hablo él con algo de burla desde la posición en la que todavía se encontraba observando la espalda de su novia. Se rió -…primero te mueres por besarme y luego te alejas como si tuviera peste

Ella paró en seco ante sus acusaciones y lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Qué ella que…?

-¡Tú eras el que quería besarme!-Grito acercándose algunos pasos hacia él pero sin estar lo suficientemente cerca-Yo no quería besarte

Él se reincorporo del pasto pero no avanzo ningún paso.

-Para mí era todo lo contrario pequeña

Esa era la gota que rebalsada el vaso. Edward la observaba con burla y ella no podía sentirse más ofendida.

-¡Siempre tan soberbio!-Bramo ella con fuerza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y él al instante cambiaba su rostro burlón por un rictus de malestar.

¿Así que ahora él era soberbio? Bien eso no era un descubrimiento pero que ella se lo echara en cara como si fuera el peor de los pecados, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Si él era el rey de los soberbios, bien…pero ella era la reina de la soberbias

_Envidia_

Bella suspiro hondamente bajando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo antes de darle una última mirada a Edward.

La tranquilidad del momento no solo se había interrumpido por su discusión banal, sino también por los diferentes grupos de estudiantes que ahora caminaban tranquilos llenando el patio de la universidad.

-Tomare la siguiente clase-Afirmo ella casi en un murmullo pero que de igual forma él pudo lograr escuchar con claridad.

Edward se había quedado estático en el lugar sin poder replicar absolutamente nada.

La sensación de _deja vu _que experimento al verla otra vez sentada al lado de ese tal Newton fue inexplicable. Como si hubiera retrocedido dos años en el tiempo y se encontrara viéndola en brazos de Laurent.

Se rió ante el pensamiento a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, no le importaba que estuviera explicando la profesora que daba aquella cátedra. Ahora sabía qué importancia tenía cada uno de esos hombres en la vida de ella.

Laurent era nada más ni nada menos que el primo de Emm. Ahora que lo pensaba bien cuando se entero de cómo su amigo conseguía la dichosa información gracias a sus fuentes "especiales" tuvo deseos de ahorcarlo. Y mucho más que le haya ocultado que conocía a la perfección a Bella.

Laurent podía ser el primo de Emmett, pero también era el amigo _homosexual_ de su novia muchos años antes de que él se fijara en ella.

Se hubiera reído de sí mismo si se hubiera visto hace dos años, pero aquello le había servido para darse cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a la muchacha de cabello castaño y mirada chocolate.

Ahora tenía envidia de Newton. Tenía la misma aprensión en el pecho que aquella noche cuando ella se abrazo a Laurent.

Ella había llegado a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, y continuaba haciéndolo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la clase termino y todos volvieron a abandonar el salón.

Salió a buscarla con rapidez y la encontró más pronto de lo que pensaba, siendo como en los viejos tiempos acompañada por aquel tonto que bien sabía él seguía enamorado de su novia.

-Déjala en paz-Advirtió Mike con la mirada puesta en quien era su contrincante desde hacía dos años. A pesar de saber bien cuál era la relación que tenia Bella con ese hombre a él le importaba en lo más mínimo. Iba hacer que ella se diera cuenta de lo que equivocada que estaba y finalmente terminara enamorándose de él.

Edward no contuvo las ganas de reírse y lo hizo sin importarle la seriedad que podía notar en las palabras de quien era prácticamente el perro faldero de su novia. Ella lo miraba entre seria y consternada y podía sentir como poco a poco el clima se volvía cada vez más tenso. Estaba un poco sorprendía por esa reciente muestra de valentía por parte de su compañero y amigo, pero sabía que eso no servía con su novio. Había una clara y notoria diferencia en la contextura física de cada uno y sabia mejor que nadie que ambos tenían deseos de solucionar esto no por el medio diplomático.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste Cullen?-Siguió instigando Mike con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Lo vio avanzar y para su sorpresa Bella, quien se encontraba a su lado, también avanzo para interponerse en el medio de ambos-Déjalo Bella no ves que es hombre de espectáculos.-

Bella pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de Mike y un gruñido casi animal de Edward

-No lo hagas-Le suplico ella mientras lo miraba fijamente tratando de persuadirlo y sus manos se cerraban en la camisa que él llevaba-Por favor Edward.

Él ladeo el rostro hacia la izquierda y evito verla, siempre era lo mismo defendía a los demás y por último a él. Aquella cucaracha merecía que lo matara ahí mismo en el pasillo de la universidad. ¡Ja! Intentar burlarse de él y retarlo, simplemente era tan poco hombre; haciéndose el valiente delante de una mujer.

_Ira _

Edward la aparto de su lado sin ninguna delicadeza y Bella tuvo que ser sujetada por Mike para que no perdiera completamente el equilibrio.

-Quédate con él-Le aclaro ronco a quien hasta ese momento había sido su pareja y evito por todos los medios caer ante la mirada que ella le devolvía por sus palabras.

Bella volvió a sentir como si su mundo se desmoronaba en ese mismo instante con tanta facilidad que asombraba. Edward no podía estar hablando en serio.

Cuando ella estiro su mano para sujetarlo a pesar de la mirada de hielo que le daba, él se dio vuelta y se mezclo entre los estudiantes que intentaban salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

¿Acaso él….acaso él hablaba en serio?

Se soltó de Mike pese a la réplica de este y camino lo más rápido que pudo entre el mar de personas para alcanzarlo. El trayecto hasta poder salir al patio de la universidad fue el más largo de toda su vida.

Daba por descartado que se encontrara en el mismo lugar donde horas antes ambos estuvieron, tenía que pensar rápido en donde se había metido y pronto. Solo se le vino a la mente un lugar en particular.

No lo medito mucho, solamente actuó implorando a Dios que él siguiera en la universidad para este entonces. Tenía el presentimiento que esta vez no habría alguna nueva oportunidad, que las palabras de él iban muy enserio como para dejarlas pasar por algo del momento.

El alma pareció volverle al cuerpo cuando pudo divisarlo. Camino con pasos lentos y firmes, aunque la verdad todo el interior de ella se removía. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca en una clara señal de relajación.

Le dolía saber que al parecer a él le importaba en lo más mínimo la discusión de hacia solo unos momentos.

-Edward-Ella pronuncio su nombre en un murmullo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para que la escuchara. El estomago se le contrajo de tal manera el ver la mirada que ahora él le dé regalaba. Tenía que tomar valor-Necesitamos hablar.

-Vete-Ordeno con voz gutural y resentida. No quería verla las cosas ya habían quedado lo bastante claras. Ella había preferido defender a ese estúpido, ella siempre ponía a los demás delante de él.

Bella avanzo otro pasado decidida a pesar de la mirada que él tenía sobre ella, le traía ciertos recuerdos de aquella vez donde se había atrevido a lastimarla. Su mirada era la misma, más dura, mas resentida.

-Por favor Edward-Suplico con lagrimas en los ojos. Pudo notar como el contra turaba el rostro y la observaba como si de verdad pudiera lastimarla con una simple mirada-Tienes que entender

Él soltó una risa sarcástica mofándose de sus palabras ¿Entender?... ¿Entender qué? Prefería siempre a los demás defender antes que a él. Ella se lo había demostrado una cantidad de veces infinita.

El recuerdo de la última vez que habían discutido hizo que empeorar gradualmente su humor.

-¡Vamos!...-Le grito él despegado su espalda de la pared y quedando solamente ahora a centímetros de ella-¡Vete a los brazos de ese apestoso de Black...-Continuo gritándole y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Era otra vez como aquella vez.

En ella estaba el miedo y en él la sensación de ira al sentirse traicionado

-¡No!

Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza de voluntad para poder enfrentarlo, pero no dejaría que las cosas volvieran a repetirse como algo espira lado. Aquella vez no había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrente a él pero esta vez sería diferente y no solo porque las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes.

-¿Qué dijiste?-La sujeto del brazo y su rostro se acerco al suyo. Había en ella una determinación que no fue capaz de ver en estos dos años. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella le había respondido pero algo en él lo obligo a preguntar lo que de por si era absurdo.

-Que no-Respondió ella simplemente enfrentando su mirada que parecía consumirla por completo. Estaba decidida y no se marcharía de ahí esta que las cosas estén aclaradas entre ambos. No le importaba si él volvía a reaccionar como aquella última vez hace dos años.

No supo si era por la cólera, por la ira que parecía roerle las entrañas pero la arrincono contra la pared de una sola vez. A pesar del duro golpe ella no pareció prestarle atención y siguió enfrentando su mirada. La enardecida mirada que ella le daba solo tenía que servir para elevar esos sentimientos pero en él solamente parecían servir para apaciguar aquellos y despertar uno nuevo.

_Gula_

Dios, temblaba no por la ira sino por el deseo de besarla hasta el cansancio.

-Maldita seas

Bella abrió la boca para poder responderle pero gimió cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos acallando sus palabras. Era un beso brusco, sin nada de delicadeza. Edward la había soltado para llevar una de sus manos detrás de la nuca y obligarla a responderle con la misma fuerza que él para calmar aquel insaciable deseo. Sujetaba con ambas manos de los costados la camisa de él y lo atraía hacia ella de la misma forma desesperada en la que el beso se volvía. Olvidando completamente todo.

La manera en la que él la obliga a responder su impetuoso beso, enredando prácticamente su lengua con la suya le quitaba las fuerzas. Pero ella no quería alejarse de él, no quería soltarlo por miedo a que Edward la dejara.

Por fin cuando él dejo de torturarla la lucidez volvió a su mente aunque no lo soltó y a él parecía no molestarle. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos por medio de encontrar la mirada burlona de él. Los besos que recibía de su novio la descolocaban y la llevaban lejos de este mundo.

Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y respiro su aroma. Tenía que reconocer que se había precipitado, pero ella sabía que él actuaba impulsivamente la gran mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazado de esa forma a ella, oliendo su perfume como si aquel aroma lo tranquilizara, pero para él la fragancia de ella era adormecedora para cualquier sentimiento de incomodidad, cualquier sentimiento que lo perturbara.

-Te encanta arrinconarme-Ella misma se rió ante el comentario soltado, pero era cierto. Siempre que podía la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y algo, no importaba que porque para él todo servía para dejarla a su merced.

Esward sonrió contra la piel de su cuello y deposito un corto beso antes de volver a verla. Atrás quedaba el anterior ambiente, atrás quedaba las palabras soltaras sin pensar; solamente volvían hacer ambos.

La mirada chocolate clavada en la suya le recordaba a la vez en la habían chocado, la vez que lo dejo sin palabras.

Con el ambiente ahora despejado, su mente trabajaba rápido a la hora de idear planes perversos.

_Lujuria_

Y como le sacaría provecho a esto.

-¿Sabes que más me encanta hacerte?

La saliva paso por su garganta de manera pesada mientras su novio soltaba sus palabras en un murmullo totalmente ronco y excitante que le hacía erizar la piel sin ni siquiera tocarla. Estaba bastante consciente del rumbo que él quería darle a la situación.

El acerco sus labios a los suyos con una sonrisa de lado, mientras una de sus manos corría con lentitud uno de los tirantes de la remera color azul.

-Espera Edward... ¡no!

El mundo se sacudía debajo de sus pies mientras sentía el masculino cuerpo de él apretarse contra ella, y morder con delicadeza el hombro que él mismo había dejado libre de cualquier prenda. Intento alejarlo con ambas manos pero Edward sujeto las suyas y las llevo sobre su cabeza, apretándose si era posible más contra ella. Como si quisiera fundirse en el delicado cuerpo femenino sin ni siquiera poder sentirla como él deseaba hacerlo en estos momentos.

Una de las piernas de ella quedo ente las de él y viceversa, volviendo el juego en algo mucho más intimo.

En estos dos años ambos sabían cada parte erógena del cuerpo del otro.

Edward tuvo que apresar con ambas piernas la traviesa pierna de ella, antes que las cosas se salieran por completo de control. El solo aroma de su cuerpo lograba excitarlo y si ella se disponía a jugar con él, mandaría todo al infierno y se olvidaría de donde estaban para solamente volverla hacer suya.

Le encantaba haber creado y moldeado en dos años ese lado lujurioso en su novia. Podía ser tan ingenua como tan perversa y manipulado con él…y eso le encantaba.

-Pequeña tramposa-Él soltó sus manos y ella le regalo una sonrisa coqueta que lo hacía delirar en los propios pensamientos de su mente-No me tientes-Le advirtió y ella pareció recién en ese momento calmarse y volver hacer la mujer llena de raciocinio que siempre era.

Edward termino separándose de Bella y suspiro profundamente mientras ella al parecer se fijaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Su próxima clase comenzaba en cinco minutos y tenían que apurarse si realmente querían cursarla.

Ella lo miro fijo y él soltó un bufido, estaba vez no podía convencerla para saltarse esa tediosa clase.

A parecer este atípico día para él no se terminaba.

Bella sujeto una de las manos de él y por primera vez era ella quien conducía a su novio. Ella ladeo el rostro y le sonrió de aquella forma sincera, como aquella primera vez que ambos habían chocado y todo para él había comenzado.

A pesar de que ella volvió a fijarse en el camino la sonrisa en el rostro masculino como respuesta a un seguía en el suyo.

Desde aquella vez que los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos y le sonrió él supo perfectamente que la obtendría. Ella seria suya por hoy y por siempre.

¿Hasta qué punto había llegado para tenerla?

La respuesta era siempre….él había pecado para obtenerla.

A pesar de ser más demonio que ángel. A pesar de todo lo pasado por ambos, él la amaba y ella lo amaba.

Para tenerla había pecado, y si esa era la única forma de seguir teniéndola la decisión estaba tomada.

Pecaría…por siempre simplemente pecaría

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Hey como están? Espero que mui bien en verdad. Bueno este es el epilogo del Fic se termino n.n**_

_**Espero que les aia gustado tanto como me gusto a mi (:**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews & a las que pusieron alerta me pondría mui feliz que dejaran un review :)**_

_**Si quieren agradecerle la historia a la verdadera autora su nombre es Lis – Sama, la tengo agregada en mis autoras favoritas.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leieron este fic.**_

_**Ya estamos ablando un bsii**_


End file.
